Waiting Still
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: WookKyu Super Junior Ryeowook - Kuixian/Kyuhyun Hurts. Drama. Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**WAITING, STILL…. 1 (WOOKKYU TWOSHOTS)**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Donghae**

 **Siwon**

 **Hyungsik**

 **Genre: BoysLove. Yaoi. WookKyu. Short story. Drama**

 **OoooO**

 **Hari Kamis di sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah di Seoul**

 **Ting tong ting tong**

Dua kali lagi bel itu terdengar; Tapi tidak kunjung juga pintu yang ditekuk itu terbuka. Seorang pria ber rambut _brunette_ masih setia berdiri menunggu didepan pintu sebuah unit apartemen tersebut. Membawa sebuah kantong berukuran sedang dan setia menunggu dalam diam  
 **  
Tok tok tok**

Lagi dan lagi di ketuknya pintu itu tanpa bosan

 **Ceklek**.

Drep. Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya momen yang dinanti-nantikannya datang juga. Sang empunya rumah akhirnya membuka pintu menghadapi langsung pria berpipi _chubby_ dihadapannya

"Wae?"

"An... annyong Ge. Ini... untukmu" Kuixian menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi walaupun begitu nervous, tetap Kuixian meneguhkan hatinya, karna inilah alasan ia datang kesini, jadi misinya harus ditepati sebelum ia pulang lagi.

Berlainan dengan Kuixian, yang diajak bicara hanya menajamkan matanya dan memandangi sang lawan bicara yang memakai jaket panjang dan scarf berwarna coklat senada dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan kurang senang. Tidak sempat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Kuixian terlalu nervous, sedangkan dia... sayangnya dia terlalu tidak perduli.

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu kesini lagi" Seperti bisa ditebak, hanya balasa ketus seperti itu yang terlontar, membuat Kuixian semakin menunduk lagi.

"Gwen... gwenchanayo... ge harus makan siang. Agar tidak sakit..." ujar Kuixian lagi dengan pelan memandangi jaket abu pria dihadapannya ini dan sekilas melihat rambut hitamnya yang berantakan.

Wajah kecil itu... hidung mancung itu.. bibir tipis itu dan mata tajam itu... walaupun Kuixian mengaguminya, tapi ia masih belum percaya diri untuk bertemu tatap dengannya; Karna dia... dia tidak pernah membalas tatapan Kuixian sebagaimana Kuixian menatapnya.

"Ck..." lihatlah saja reaksinya, Ryeowook hanya ber chuckle sekilas, tersenyum sarkasme dan mendesah tidak senang saat mendengar ucapan Kuixian barusan.

Tapi tenang saja, Kuixian tidak akan kecil hati walaupun ia mendapatkan balasan reaksi seperti ini. Ia sudah terbiasa. Kuixian sudah terbiasa menunggu untuk dia bisa mengerti dan membuka hatinya, walaupun entah itu sampai kapan.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Urus saja dulu urusanmu sendiri" balasnya dengan ketus membuat Kuixian hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

Kantong itu masih belum berpindah tangan. Kuixian masih menggenggamnya dengan erat tapi semakin memajukannya kearah dia. Sedikit memaksa agar dia mau mengambilnya, lalu barulah Kuixian mundur selangkah dan membungkuk singkat.

"Gwenchanende. Aku pulang dulu ge. Annyonghigaseyo" Kuixian masih memilih diam dan hanya mundur selangkah lalu memilih hengkang dari sana dengan cepat.

Tidak apa dia menerima penolakan. Kuixian sudah terbiasa mendapat balasan seperti sekarang ini.. Ia sudah siap dan tegar untuk menanggung segala konsekuensinya. Untuk menunggu... menunggu sampai dia mampu membuka hatinya bagi Kuixian seorang

 _ **If you were to go..**_

 _ **If you were to leave me…**_

 _ **How should I send you away?**_

 _ **That keeps scaring me**_

OoooO

 **3 hari kemudian, suatu siang menjelang sore di Kantor Ryeowook**

"Kau keterlaluan Wook! Kyuhyun tidak salah apa-apa kenapa harus sebegitu marah kepadanya!" Begitu Kuixian keluar dari ruang kerja Ryeowook, Siwon dan Hyungsik langsung menyusul kedalam untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana.

"Berhentilah membelanya. Kalian tidak tau apa-apa tentang dia." Sahut Ryeowook dengan nada geram melihat dua temannya semakin ikut camput masalahnya dengan Kuixian

"Kami memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun tapi bukan berarti kau jadi bisa merendahkannya begitu saja. Dimana letak otakmu saat bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain? Kau letakkan di lutut, hah?!" Siwon semakin tersulut emosi mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang sangat mengecewakan baginya.

"Siwon tenanglah..." Hyungsik hanya bisa menepuk nepuk pundak Siwon untuk menenangkannya

"Ini masalah keluargaku. Cuma aku yang mengerti jadi jangan sok tau, oke? Siapa kalian, bermimpi jadi pahlawan bagi dia juga, iya?" "

"Neo..."

Ryeowook yang juga tersulut emosinya ikut maju hendak adu jotos dengan Siwon

"Ryeowook jagalah emosimu man. Siwon dan kami hanya memberikan saran. Terserah kau mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Tapi jangan memakai emosi sesaat! Tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini Wook"

Donghae ikut mengenahkan dan menginstruksikan Hyunsik untuk membawa Siwon keluar agar perdebatan mereka tidak berlanjut lagi

Donghae Siwon Hyungsik satu persatu langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana. Kyungsoo hanya menonton semuanya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ryeowook hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Mengulang kembali semua yang terjadi barusan.

 _Di sisi lain..  
_  
Kyuhyun terus menunduk sambil berjalan cepat kearah parkiran dan masuk kedalam mobil. Duduk sendirian disana. Mengisak dan menangis kencang setiap mengingat semua kata-kata Ryeowook yang diucapkan kepadanya barusan.

Hiks... kenapa Ryeowook ge sangat jahat? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap sekejam itu kepadanya?

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah mau makan masakanmu jadi berhentilah bermimpi Kuixian! Berhenti memperhatikanku! Berhenti muncul dihadapanku! Kau mengerti?!"_

Hiks hiks… buliran air mata tidak berhentinya mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun. Nafasnya terasa sesak karna hidungnya tersumbat. Kyu hanya terus membuang ingusnya dengan tisu sambil terus terisak

 _"Kamu ingin menetap dinegara ini dengan menggunakanku, iya kan?! Jangan bermimpi Kuixian, sampai kapanpun juga kau tidak akan kembali menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan hanya karna kita menikah, oke?! Jadi lupankanlah semua mimpimu itu dan kembalilah ke China sana! Sekarang juga! Enyahlah dari pandanganku mulai sekarang!"_

Hiks... Ryeowook ge membencinya… Dia bahkan berteriak didepan wajahnya hingga membuat kaki Kuixian lemas. Rasanya sakit... sakit sekali disini ya Tuhan.. Kyu terus teringat akan mata Ryeowook yang membulat sempurna dan terlihat sangat marah kepadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemaninya... aku merasa kuatir kepadanya. Aku peduli kepadamu ge, tidak bisa kah kamu merasakannya... hiks hiks…" pikir Kuixian terus dalam hati

 _ **Even only looking at you, it hurts**_

 _ **My heart, it hurts**_

 _ **You're precious and irreplaceable**_

 _ **It's not our memories, it is my love, the one who made me laugh is you**_

 _ **But you're becoming far as my heart cannot reach you~**_

Kuixian sampai cekukan sendiri saking kencangnya pria imut ini terisak. Supir Lee hanya bisa terus menyodorkan tissue dan sebotol air dari bangku depan. Pria berusia separuh baya ini merasa iba dan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Tuan Kuixian. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat buruk baru saja menimpanya hingga membuat pria muda ini menangis hingga separah ini, dan sesedih ini. Lee ahjussi hanya bisa ikut sedih melihatnya. Kasihan Kuixian. Jarang Lee ahjussi bisa melihat Kuixian tersenyum saat ia harus mengantar Kyu bertemu Tuan Ryeowook, hemmm...

"Tuan... anda mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Ani... ahjussi... antarkan aku ke Gwanghwamun... tolong..." ujar Kuixian dengan terbata-bata sambil mengelapi matanya yang masih memerah

"Gwanghwamun? Yakin Tuan?"

Kuixian menangguk dengan pasti

"Ne.. jebalyo.. ahjussinim..." pintanya dengan suara parau

"Baiklah tuan..." Lee ahjussi akhirnya mengikuti kehendak Kuixian saja agar pria ini tidak sedih lagi

Mesin mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menuju pusat kota Seoul. Diluar masih gerimis. Siang siang seperti ini jalanan sudah mulai menyepi. Dari jendela mobilnya Kuixian hanya terdiam sambil memandang jalanan diluar sana. Mendekati Gwanghwamun semua memori Kuixian mulai meluap. Ia ingin keluar. Ia ingin menghirup udara segar.

"Ahjussinim, aku turun didepan ya. Ahjussi parkir di gedung saja"

Dilampu merah Kuixian tiba-tiba memberikan instruksi yang membuat sang supir merasa bingung

"Hemm? Disini Tuan? Disini tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tuan Kyuhyun mau kemana?" Tanya Lee ahjussi sedikit bingung mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun

Kuixian hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Lee ahjussi agar menghentikan laju mobilnya.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku ingin jalan jalan ahjussinim. Aku akan kembali. Tunggu saja ya ahjussinim. Gamsahamnidaaa"

Kuixian mengambil sebuah payung dan membuka pintu mobil. Mengancingkan long coat coklatnya dan berjalan berbaur dengan keramaian menuju arah patung Raja Sejong diujung sana.

Lee ahjussi walaupun merasa agak ragu, tidak bisa terus berhenti begitu saja dan akhirnya lanjut menyetir mencari tempat parkir, berharap Kuixian baik-baik saja dan bisa segera menghubunginya saat ia sudah selesai menyendiri dan sudah merasa lebih baik.

Kuixian melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Melebur diantara banyak orang yang lalu lalang menuju pusat plaza dan terus melawan arus menuju gerbang Gwanghwamun.

Bau hujan. Cuaca yang dingin membuat pria bermata coklat ini menaikkan kerah syalnya. Sambil menentang payung Kuixian memandang langit diatasnya. Abu dan berawan. Persis seperti keadaan hatinya saat ini. Hah... sambil menghela nafas panjang Kuixian terus melangkah memasuki Gyeongbokgung Palace yang dipenuhi turis mengambil foto bergatian didepan pintu yang megah tersebut.

Sambil memandangi sekitarnya Kyu tidak berminat untuk mengambil foto sama sekali seperti yang lainnya. Bukan pertama kalinya ia pergi kesini. Kyu hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari lanjut berjalan memasuki istana yang asri tersebut.

Musim kemarin... Kuixian sudah kesini. Saat itu baru dua hari sejak ia tiba di Korea Selatan. Kuixian tidak tau apa-apa dan belum bisa berbahasa Korea, sama sekali. Tapi ada seseorang yang sangaaaat baik yang bersedia membantunya dengan begi tulus dan dengan senang hati.

Setelah dua hari beristirahat dihotel Kuixian akhirnya keluar hari itu. Hari Jumat di minggu terkahir bulan November. Ia masih ingat hari itu; hari dimana seorang pria warga Korea Selatan datang menyapanya di lobi hotel dengan ramah dan berujung mengantarnya berkeliling kota seharian. Walaupun keduanya belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik saat itu, tapi Kuixian dengan dia tetap bisa menghabiskan hari itu dengan menyenangkan.

"Dia" mengajak Kuixian ke sini. Ke tempat ini. Ketengah jalan besar di tengah tengah Seoul yang membuat mulut Kuixian terbuka sebentar dan mata bulatnya juga membesar karna terkesima, dan dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kuixian terlihat begitu terkesan akan sebuah tempat turis di kota asalnya. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju istana. Dia tidak banyak bicara karna kendala bahasa diantara mereka di awalnya. Kuixian tidak bisa bahasa Korea dan Inggris, sedangkan dia hanya bisa berbicara dua bahasa itu saja.

Dengan sabar dia mengambil foto melalui _handphone_ Kuixian disetiap sudut yang menarik perhatian. Dia akan menepuk pundak Kuixian dan menyuruh nya untuk berpose disana dan disini. Di depan patung Yi Sun Shin, patung raja Sejong, didepan gerbang, dibawah pohon yang daunnya berguguran.

 _ **I'm happy because today, this place is just as beautiful as it was back then**_

 _ **I'm standing at this spot**_

 _ **Waiting for you who won't come**_

 _ **I look back once again at this road in Gwanghwamun**_

 _ **In case you're standing there~  
**_  
Ya, semua tempat nya masih sama. Belum terlalu banyak waktu terlewat. Semua itu masih teringat jelas didalam pikiran Kuixian, dan sekarang ia kembali ke tempat yang sama. Menyusuri tempat yang sama seperti rute mereka dulu. Rute yang dipimpin dan ditunjukkan oleh "dia". Hanya saja sekarang Kuixian berjalan sendirian, tidak ada dia. Tidak ada Ryeowook ge yang berjalan disampingnya. 

_**ooo**_

 _ **Keeping you Is always easier than erasing you**_

 _ **I cannot forget you for a single moment~**_

 _ **I'm used to it, just like breathing**_

 _ **Everytime I trust myself in the loving memories**_

 _ **It's still too cozy, so comfortable that it hurts~**_

Kuixian memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali senyum cerah yang menyapanya 4 bulan yang lalu itu. Seorang pria biasa yang ternyata sangat ramah. Saat Kuixian berdiri sendirian dia menghampiri Kuixian duluan dan mengulurkan tangannya

"Hi, I'm Ryeowook. You must be Kuixian, right?"

Sapaan pertamanya yang membuat Kuixian terdiam dan tercengo sejenak saat itu juga. Beberapa detik kemudian Kuixian baru menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dan mereka bersalaman.

"H... hi..." balas Kuixian pelan dan sedikit terbata karna belum terbiasa.

"Ni hao! Ni shi Kuixian…. dui ma?" Melihat ekspresi wajah nya yang bingung, "dia" bahkan mencoba berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin dengan nada yang salah. Tapi ajaibnya Kuixian masih mengerti. _Dia bertanya apa namaku Kuixian,_ sontak membuatnya mengangguk, dan disambut dengan senyum yang semakin lebar dari pria dihadapannya ini.

"Wo jiao Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook"

"Lyeo.. leowook?" Ulang Kuixian dengan terbata

"Ne. Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook imnida." Ryeowook ge saat itu menjelaskan dengan sabar sampai ia bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar.

Setelah berkenalan yang begitu menyenangkan , hambatan pertama yang mereka harus hadapi adalah bahasa karna keduanya tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan satu sama lain.. karna...

"Do you speak english?"

Kuixian langsung menggeleng. Ia mengerti. Tapi ia tidak merasa pede sekalipun hanya untuk menjawab dalam bahasa inggris juga

"Can you speak Korean?" Satu gelengan lagi-lagi ia berikan. Apalagi itu. Kuixian tidak bisa sama sekali bisa bicara bahasa ibu orang tuanya karna ia lahir dan besar di China selama ini. 2 hari lalu adalah hari pertama ia naik pesawat dan mempergunakan passport-nya. Dan sekarang ia harus berkomunikasi dengan orang Korea langsung yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang; Tapi dia… pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ryeowook ge ini tidak kebabisan akal. Ia masih tersenyum dan bersikap sabar

"Alright. Where do you want to go then?" Tanyanya lagi dalam bahasa inggris saat Kuixian masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

Kuixian masih terdiam karna masih berfikir tentang bagaimana ia harus menjawab

"Where... do you want to go... in, Seoul?" Ulang nya lagi dengan lebih pelan dan lebih sabar untuk kedua kalinya.

Kuixian hanya bisa menunduk malu karna tidak pede untuk bicara dalam bahasa inggris saat itu, membuatnya tersenyum lagi saat mengingatnya sekarang.

Hah... satu jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk perkenalan saat itu. Karna ia harus banyak berfikir saat menjawab. Tapi Ryeowook ge menungguinya dengan sabar. Memandanginya dengan senyum seperti melindungi adik kecilnya sendiri. Dan Kuixian merasa tersanjung akan hal tersebut.

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya terus menuju ujung istana. Menyelip diantara para rombongan turis, pasangan yang bergandengan, dan pengunjung lainnya sendirian, lalu tanpa sadar Kyu terus berlanjut kearah timur. Mengikuti memorinya menyusuri jalan demi jalan, belokan demi belokan seperti saat itu. Saat dimana Ryeowook ge memimpin arah berjalan mereka sambil berkata

"Now... we are going to Bukchon village, okay?"

Senyum lebarnya membuat kedua mata itu menyipit sempurna dan Kyu balas tersenyum melihatnya

"Okay!" Balas Kyu langsung dan lanjut berjalan karna ia percara pada nya. Kyu percaya pada pria dihadapannya ini kalau dia akan membawanya ke tempat-tempat indah lainnya dikota ini.

Sembari berjalan mereka terus mengobrol tapi tidak tentang terlalu banyak hal karna keterbatasan bahasa diantara keduanya, hanya beberapa obrolan sederhana namun menyenangkan.

"Where do you live in China?" tanya-nya saat itu

"Eungg?" Kuixian tidak menangkap Ryeowook yang bicara dengan cepat

"Where... where do you live. In China? Where is your hometown? Goyangi... you know, jia... hometown..." Ryeowook dengan sabar mengulang pertanyaannya dengan pelan menjelaskan pada pria berrambut coklat tua ini

"Ah... I.. live in Guang Dong."

"Ohhhh Guangdong!" Setiap ada balasan dari Kuixian Dia selalu menanggapinya dengan antusias. Dari situlah Kuixian bisa melihat kalau orang ini sangat lah ramah.

"Yes.. I live in.. Zhuhai.. Zhuhai city"

"Ohhhh the city name is Zhuhai?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kuixian mengangguk cepat

"Yes.. Guang... Guangdong province... in South... South China."

"Ohhhh south! I see!" Balas Ryeowook lagi dengan antusias.

"What... what.. about you? Where..." Ryeowook mendekat mengarahkan telinganya mendengarkan pertanyaan Kyu dengan seksama.

"Where do you come.. from... in south korea?" Tanya Kuixian dengan aksen mandarin yang kuat walaupun ia bicara dalam bahasa inggris. Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook langsung bisa mengerti tepat setelah Kuixian menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karna pria ini mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Ahh I live in here. I was born in here and I grow up in here. In Seoul."

"Ohh.. here? Seoul?" Ulang Kuixian memastikan dibalas dengan Ryeowook yang menunjuk tanah dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Yes yes... I come from... here. This is my hometown" jawab Ryeowook dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lagi

"Ohhhh"

Sepuluh menit untuk sebuah pertungkaran informasi yang sederhana dan singkat. Tapi mereka berdua menikmatinya. Lucu kadang bagaimana dua individu masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik walaupun tidak mengerti bahasa masing-masing. Dengan bahasa tubuh dan bahasa inggris yang terbatas Kuixian belajar tentang tour guide-nya tersebut dan menyimpan semua infromasi tentang Ryeowook ge didalam ingatannya.

"When... when were you born? Birth.. birthday?" Tanya Kuixian sembari mereka berjalan menanjak di jalanan sempit desa Bukchon sore itu

"Oh.. my birthday? 21st of June. What about you?" Jawab Ryeowook dengan bahasa inggris yang cepat dan lancar, membuat Kuixian mengerutkan keningnya

"Par.. pardon please?" Tanya Kuixian membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil untuk kesekian kalinya

"21st of june..." kali ini Wook bicara dengan lebih pelan "twenty one... two... one..."

Kuixian mengangguk mendengarkan

"Of june. Sixth month." ujarnya

"Ohhhh"

"Er... shi... yi... liu yue..." Ryeowook bahkan mengeluarkan kemampuan bahasa mandirin nya yang sangat terbatas agar membuat Kuixian mengerti, membuatnya tersenyum semakin lebar setiap mendengarnya.

"Ahhh... hao hao, liu yue er shi yi..." ulang Kuixian dalam bahasanya sendiri lagi sambil tersenyum sendiri sembari menghafalkannya dalam hati.

21 Juni.. tanggal ulang tahunnya. Seoul, kampung halamannya. Kim Ryeowook. Nama lengkapnya. Ryeowook ge. Panggilan buatan Kuixian sejak hari mereka bertemu saat itu juga.

Ryeowook yang ramah, Ryeowook yang penyabar, Ryeowook yang akan mendekatkan telinganya saat ia hendak berbicara. Pria yang mengambilkan _leaflet_ berbahasa mandarin disetiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi agar ia bisa mengerti sejarah dari tempat-tempat cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun merindukannya….. Sambil menyusuri jalan setapak itu lagi dengan langit yang mulai menggelap Kuixian terus mengingat kebelakang terpikir akan memori mereka disana.

 _ **It was the first time that someone made me that nervous; You were the only one**_

 _ **You were more lovable than anyone else**_

 _ **But why do you leave me?**_

Senyum itu.. ekspresi itu... dahinya yang mengerut saat berfikir tentang tempat makan siang apa yang harus mereka kunjungi.. penjelasan mendetilnya tentang setiap makanan dan minuman yang mereka coba. Kyuhyun merindukan semuanya... hari itu terasa sangat cepat saat mereka habiskan bersama. Sangat berbeda dengan hari ini, yang terlewat dengan sangat lama.. karna saat ini ia sendirian.

Ditengah rintik hujan Kyuhyun memegangi payungnya sendirian. Kali ini hujan bukanlah sesuatu yang menguntungkan baginya. Berbeda dengan saat itu saat hujan membuatnya mendekat berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryeowook ge agar keduanya bisa terlindung dibawah sebuah payung saja. Kyu ingat jelas harum tubuh Ryeowook ge yang bercampur dengan bau hujan malam itu. Saat mereka berjalan cepat menuju mobil, setelah sebelumnya berteduh di mini market sejenak untuk membeli air karna tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Kyu ingat buku _lonely planet guide to Seoul_ berbahasa mandarin nya yang berada di genggaman Ryeowook ge seharian. Setiap mereka selesai dengan satu tempat; Ia tinggal menunjuk dan Ryeowook akan membawanya kesana. Terakhir sore itu mereka berjalan dari Gwanghwamun hingga Bukchkon seperti sekarang. Ditutup hujan deras keduanya kembali ke mobil dan Ryeowook mengantarnya ke hotel hari itu; Hari terbaik yang pernah Kuixian rasakan di Seoul. Hari yang paling menyenangkan. Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mengingat kembali hari yan menyenangkan itu lagi, iya kan? Hanya karna satu alasan sederhana, dan ya, semua karna Ia merindukannya... Kyuhyun merindukan hari seperti itu untuk terulang kembali... hari dimana Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum kepadanya. Sudi untuk mendengarkannya dan membalas semua pertanyaannya. 

ooo

Mata Kyuhyun hanya bisa semakin berair setiap ia mengingat hari itu. Memori yang sangat menyenangkan.. ya, hanya memori karna sekarang semunya sudah berubah. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti sejak kapan dan kenapa semuanya bisa berubah secepat ini dalam sekejap. Keadaan mereka berubah 180 derajat sekarang. Ryeowook ge tidak pernah tersenyum padanya lagi... yang ia dapatkan hanya bentakan.. penolakan.. dan bayangan Ryeowook yang menjauh darinya setiap Kuixian berusaha untuk mendekat.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit setiap melihat Ryeowook ge yang seperti ini. Kenapa rasanya seperti ini.. ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.. sama halnya dengan alasannya untuk tidak berhenti menghampiri Ryeowook walaupun ia selalu diusir jauh-jauh setiap mereka berdekatan. Kyu tidak tau kenapa.. seberapa kalipun Ryeowook ge membentak Kyuhyun, hanya pedih lah yang menimpanya; Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kyu ingin menjauh. Tidak sekalipun ataupun seincipun..

Hatinya masih kuat... hatiku masih kuat untuk terus mendapatkan penolakan. Walaupun entah sampai kapan... Kyuhyun memilih untuk bertahan.. bertahan dan bersabar menunggu saat itu datang lagi. Saat Ryeowook ge bisa tersenyum lagi kepadanya.  
 **  
Aku menyukaimu sejak hari pertama kita bertemu, Kim Ryeowook.  
**

OoooO 

Drrt drrrt

Drrt drrrt

Perhatian Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang fokus menggambar didepan layar komputernya tiba-tiba teralihkan karna handphonenya yang tidak berhenti bergetar saat itu juga, tergeletak entah dimana di meja kerjanya yang kacau balau tersebut.

Drrt drrrt

Drrt drrrt

Setelah satu menit akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan mengambil _break_ sejenak. Menggali tumpukan berkas dan menyentuh layar _smartphone_ itu sekilas tanpa melihat lagi siapa penelponnya

"Yeoboseyo"

Yeoboseyo. Tuan Ryeowook."

"Oh... ne ahjussi…."

Dari suaranya saja Ryeowook tau siapa orang ini... Lee Ahjussi; Supir pribadi ayahnya sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Saya mau mengabarkan, Tuan Kyuhyun belum kembali juga Tuan... Tuan Kyuhyun pergi sejak 4 jam yang lalu, tapi sampai saat ini dia belum juga kembali. Saya tidak menerima telepon sama sekali"

"Kuixian?" Tanya Ryeowook mengulang hanya untuk memastikan

"Ne Tuan

"Memang kemana dia pergi ahjussi?" Wook menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik kearah jam lalu melepas kaca mata yang bertengger dihidungnya

"Saya menurunkan Tuan Kyuhyun di stasiun Gwanghwamun pukul 3 kurang. Sampai sekarang saya tidak tau Tuan Kyuhyun kemana tuan.."

"Gwanghwamuunn?" Ryeowook kembali mengulang saat mendengar tempat itu terucap

"Ne, disekitar stasiun dan Gwanghwamun plaza"

Ryeowook mendengus kasar sambil berfikir sejenak setelah mendengarnya

"Apa ahjussi sudah menghubungi nomornya?" 

"Handphone-nya tidak aktif Tuan."  
 _  
Satu.. dua... tiga.._ tiga detik lamanya Ryeowook terdiam

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya. Akan kukabari begitu aku menemukannya, ahjussi" jawab Ryeowook pada akhirnya

"Ne algesemnida. Terima kasih tuan" ujar Lee ahjussi dengan sopan. Tidak salah memang mengandalkan putra bosnya yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil ini.

"Ne.. kamsahamnida ahjussi" 

_Tut..tut..tut…  
Call ended._

Hfffttt… Ryeowook langsung meletakkan handphonenya kembali dimeja dan menutup matanya lagi bersandar di kursi sejenak.

"Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang Seoul, Wook" tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba terdengarlah sanggahan dari seseorang di arah pintu masuk ruangan kerja Ryeowook, sedikit mengagetkan sang empunya ruangan karna celetukannya yang datang dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

Ekor mata Ryeowoook melirik sekilas dan.. Donghae lah yang berada disana. Menyadar di tembok depan pintu ruang kerja pribadi sang bos.

"Kau menguping pembicaraanku?" tanya Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil bangkit berdiri lalu meraih jaketnya.

Donghae tersenyum tipis tau kalau rekannya ini hanya menolak untuk membalasi.

"Kyuhyun tidak pernah tau cara naik bus atau subway, iya kan? Dia juga belum bisa baca hangul, bukan orang Korea, belum bisa bicara dengan lancar dan tidak membawa kartu identitas..." Donghae terus bernarasi sendirian "Oh ya, dan juga tidak tau arah pastinya! Makanya kau merasa kasihan padanya, iya kan?" Sinis Donghae mengantar Ryeowook melangkah keluar sambil melipat tangan didada.

Wook hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar semua ocehan Hae barusan.

"Ne, Aku hanya kasihan maka aku akan mencarinya puas?!" jawab Ryeowook dengan jutek dan sinis seperti biasa. Mood nya sedang terlampau buruk dan sudah tidak mau diganggu.

"Aku duluan" pamitnya singkat lalu sosok Ryeowook langsung menghilang turun ke lantai bawah sedangkan Donghae masih tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya.

"Ani... aku tau kau mencarinya karna kau memang perduli padanya" gumam Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis sendirian. Karna.. sssttt. Hal ini adalah rahasia! Hanya orang terdekat Ryeowook lah yang mengetahuinya. 

OoooO

Kyuhyun terus berjalan memutari _culture village_ tersebut hingga kakinya mulai terasa lelah sendiri. Sambil masih memegangi payung dengan tangan kirinya Kyu merogoh saku jaket untuk melihat jam, tapi..

Astaga. Handphonenya mati! Baterainya habis dalam sekejap karna _handphone_ nya memang sudah sering error sendiri akhir-akhir ini.

Hah... Kyuhyun menarik ujung lengan jaket ditangan kirinya untuk melihat jam. Yaampun sudah jam setengah delapan... tidak terasa sudah lama sekali ia berjalan….

Hah... dinginnya cuaca saat ini tidak membuat pria ini gentar. Ia menyukai bau hujan, mungkin karna itulah ia suka terjaga diluar ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Huh.. bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi ahjussinim kalau handphonenya mati... aku harus mencari cafe untuk meminjam charger... Kyuhyun berfikir cepat mencari akal. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang akan segera dilakukannya, ia melihat kekiri dan kanan mengingat-ngingat jalan selanjutnya.

Hemmmm dulu sebelum turun hujan Ryeowook ge pernah mengajaknya ke sebuah Kafe tradisional tidak jauh darisini. Disana pasti ia bisa beristirahat dan meminjam charger sejenak. Hah... let's go.

Kyuhyun melangkah lagi menuju arah yang diingatnya sedikit ke utara. Berharap ia bisa mendapatkan pertolongan _emergency_ disana.

 _Disaat yang sama_ , Ryeowook mengendarai mobilnya ditengah kemacetan pusat kota Seoul sore itu. Sesuai arahan Lee ahjussi, Ryeowook memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran Stasiun Gwanghwamun lalu berjalan keluar setelah memasangkan _scarf_ tebal dan juga sarung tangan agar tangannya tidak beku ditengah musim dingin seperti ini.

Ryeowook berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang memutari seluruh taman. Pandangannya mengedar luas dengan setiap langkah mencoba fokus pada pria yang setinggi Kuixian, berambut coklat dan mengenakan _coat_ warna panjang coklat muda; Warna jaket yang dipakainya hari ini.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu lama kelamaan Ryeowook tanpa sadar semakin merasa khawatir saat ia tidak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya disana. Berkali kali ia memutari sekitar gerbang hingga keujung lagi tapi "dia" tidak ada disana. Istana Gyeongbongguk pun sudah tutup dan tidak mungkin ia berada didalam. Mencoba tidak panic, Ryeowook mencoba menetralkan pikirannya dan kepikiran tempat lainnya yang terdekat dari sini. Insadong.. Bukchon Hanok Village... Hanya itulah 2 tempat turis itu terdekat dari sini...

Mengikuti instingnya, Ryeowook berjalan kearah utara berniat memutari Desa turis tersebut dari atas. Logikanya bergerak dengan cepat menyiapkan scenario yang paling efisien; Kalau Ia tidak menemukan Kuixian juga disana, Ia bisa terus menyusuri sambil berjalan kearah selatan lalu berbelok kiri ke timur menuju Insadong. Lebih cepat lebih baik... sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar Ryeowook yang juga lumayan dikejar waktu terus ber konsentrasi penuh mencari-cari sosok tersebut, karna.. bagaimana pun juga malam semakin dekat. Ia harus menemukan anak itu secepatnya.

Tiba di ujung istana Gyeongbongguk, Ryeowook memasuki jalan-jalan kecil menyusuri lokasi desa tradisional Korea yang banyak digemari turis lokal maupun internasional. Disetiap toko sovenir Ryeowook menyempatkan melihat kedalam sekilas dua kilas, untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak kelewatan. Selain itu, Ryeowook juga memasuki setiap kafe dan setiap restaurant berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang beristirahat disana. Mencoba peruntungan agar kali ini saja dewi fortuna bisa berada dipihaknya. 

OooO

 _ **Everything finds its places and leaves; you took all of me and left**_

 _ **But like the two hands of the clock in my heart**_

 _ **I keep lingering in the same place~**_

Hah... Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang dan asap putih menyembul tepat dihadapannya saat ia tiba digerbang kafe NL yang dicari-carinya sejak tadi ini. Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun kembali naik lagi ke utara demi kembali kesini. Karna ia ingat atmosfir kafe ini yang sangatlah nyaman. Suasananya tradisional Korea. Teh nya juga enak. Dan tentu saja, untuk mencari tempat istirahat juga chargeran.

Kyuhyun menutup payungnya dan memasuki gerbang utama kafe tersebut dengan langkah perlahan

"Uwaaaww!" Lima detik kemudian Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya sendiri sangat sangat kaget saat bertemu tatap dengan pria dihadapannya ini. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya..

"Ryeo... Ryeowook ge?!" Gumam Kyuhyun- atau Kuixian pelan saat melihat orang yang dikenalinya berdiri disana.

Kebetulan yang sangat sangat menguntungkan kan? Baru saja Ryeowook hendak keluar setelah memastikan tidak ada dia disini. Eh orang yang dicarinya muncul begitu saja akhirnya.

Kyuhyun bertatapan sekilas dengan mata sipit yang memandanginya dengan tajam. Ryeowook ge memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan tidak terlalu senang. Membuat Kyu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas karna ia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

 _Apa dia mencariku kesini? Kenapa dia kesini? Bagaimana dia tau aku disini? Apa semuanya hanya kebetulan? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak senang? Wae? Kali ini aku berbuat salah apa?_ Seribu pertanyaan menumpuk didalam kepala Kyuhyun menunggu untuk dipecahkan. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan setiap orang ini berada didekatnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dengan sendirinya dan hidungnya sedikit berair dikarenakan cuaca dingin.

Hah… aku pasti terlihat berantakan sekali setelah jalan berjam-jam seperti ini… Pikir Kyu tidak pede untuk bertukar tatap dengan Ryeowook ge lagi dalam hati, tanpa ia tau saja seberapa banyak Ryeowook sudah berjalan juga hanya untuk mencarinya, saja… 

ooo

"Yeoboseyo. Ne ahjussi."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Kuixian, Ahjussi bisa pulang duluan kerumah"

"Ya, kami akan pulang bersama. Aku parkir di stasiun juga. Akan kuantarkan Kuixian kembali kerumah"

"Eum ne. Kamsahamnida ahjussi.."

"Ne. Annyonghigaseyo..."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sedikit menunduk memandangi 2 pot teh yang ada dimeja tersebut sambil menghangatkan tangannya menggenggam segelas teh miliknya.

Ryeowook ge saat ini duduk dihadapannya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dalam diam. Setelah teh pesanan mereka tiba Ryeowook ge menelepon ahjussinim untuk mengabarkan kalau mereka bertemu.

Kyu tidak tau arti setiap kata yang dilontarkan Ryeowook, tapi ia bisa menangkap artinya secara kasar. Dia memberitahukan kalau ia sudah menemukan ku... dan... Ryeowook ge akan mengantarku pulang… Benarkah itu? Ia penasaran tapi tidak berani bertanya, tentu saja…

 _ **Why do you make me tremble this much?**_

 _ **Your existence makes me breathe again**_

 _ **Tonight you are a million pieces**_

 _ **You fill up the deepest place in my heart~**_

Ryeowook meletakkan handphone nya dimeja setelah telepon itu terputus. Keduanya masih terdiam. Kyuhyun tidak berniat menangkat kepalanya agar bertemu tatap dengan Ryeowook ge. Ia hanya mengamati ekspresi pria dihadapannya ini dari ekor matanya. Berharap yang diamati tidak tau kalau Kyu mencuri pandang akan ekspresinya sejak tadi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu tadi" ujar Ryeowook akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, sontak membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya berani untuk melihatnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook ge barusan

"Mood ku sedang tidak bagus akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku kesal karna seminggu ini kau selalu muncul dihadapanku walaupun sudah kutolak. Tapi kenapa kau masih harus muncul juga?!" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi walaupun masih dalam batasan yang terkontrol.

Kuixian makin terdiam mendengarnya. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas panjang sendirian.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, berhentilah ikut campur dalam hidupku dan berhenti muncul didepan apartemenku, algesso?"

Sekarang nada bicara Ryeowook masih pelan cendurung datar karna tidak ada balasan, tapi disatu sisi juga sukses membuat Kuixian semakin menunduk dan hanya bisa menggenggam kain celananya sendiri dengan erat.

"Hah... aku tidak mau ada masalah lagi antara kita ataupun padamu sendiri. Berhentilah mencoba menarik perhatianku karna itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, oke? Menyerahlah Kuixian, sampai kapanpun hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berjalan, kau mengerti?!" tambah Ryeowook dengan tegas; membuat suasana diantara keduanya semakin menegang tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Ke... kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil bergumam pelan semenit dua menit kemudian

"Hah?" Dia berbicara terlalu pelan.. Ryeowook tidak sempat menangkapnya

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu?" Ulang Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih stabil, memberanikan diri.

"Karna aku membencimu" jawab Ryeowook dengan mutlak dan langsung

Jleb jantung Kyuhyun rasanya seperti tertusuk pisau tajam dalam seketika saat bibir Ryeowook bergerak dan mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu

"Ke... kenapa kamu membenciku?"

"Banyak, ada banyak alasan dan tidak perlu aku ceritakan Kuixian"

Dan, sekarang mereka bertatapan tajam. Mata bulat Kuixian mencoba mencari ketulusan dilawan bicaranya, tapi hal itu masih sangat sulit untuk didapatkan.

"A... aku akan berubah" jawab Kuixian dengan terbata

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diubah" Ryeowook masih mengeraskan diri, tentu saja.

"A.. aku akan berusaha. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, tapi jangan pergi..." ujar Kuixian lagi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih yakin dan stabil.

Berbalaskan dengan Ryeowook yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lagi sekilas.

"Sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak bisa diubah, Kuixian. Kau mau dijodohkan denganku hanya untuk mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu kembali kan? Berhentilah bermimpi karna sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan terjadi" Ryeowook yang merasa kesabarannya sudah hampir habis memilih untuk bangkit berdiri, tapi sebelum ia beranjak terlalu jauh, Kuixian menahan nya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ge yang berada disampingnya.

"Aniyo. Aku menghampirimu bukan untuk itu.." ujar Kyuhyun dengan gemetar, menahan sekuat tenaga buliran air matanya yang sudah menumpuk diujung mata.

"Lalu apa?!" balas Ryeowook menanggapi dengan masih sama dinginnya/

"Aku mendekatimu bukan karna hal itu….." Ulang Kuixian lagi dengan lirih

"Kalau bukan itu apalagi alasannya. Berhentilah berbohong dan berhenti mengelabuiku!"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan Ryeowook hendak menarik pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan Kuixian, tapi Kyuhyun malah menggenggam nya makin erat, tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu. Jangan pergi. Aku mohon….."

Ryeowook tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi mata Kuixian sudah mulai berair lagi sekarang. Pria ini hanya masih berusaha tegar dan mencoba menahannya sedalam mungkin.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah menyukaimu" ujar Ryeowook lagi pada akhirnya.

Kalimat itu… kalimat yang paling tidak ingin didengar oleh Kuixian. Tapi kalimat itu terucap lagi… Oleh orang yang sama.

Walaupun Kyu sudah tau kalau memang itulah kebenarannya, tapi selalu tidak enak untuk mendengarnya terucap secara langsung seperti ini.

"Ryeo... Ryeowook ge…." Panggil Kuixian kesekian kalinya dengan lirih. Lagi dan lagi..

"Bangunlah dari dudukmu, kita pulang sekarang"

Ryeowook menangkis tangan Kyuhyun dan hendak berjalan keluar. Tapi lagi panggilan Kuixian menghentikan langkahnya

"Ani... aku akan berusaha.. aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku"

Ryeowook semakin mendengus kesal mendengarnya dan akhirnya berbalik badan sekilas

"Jangan mimpi Kuixian. Aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu. Tidak dulu ataupun sekarang. Jadi kuburlah dalam-dalam semua keinginanmu kalau kamu ingin aku percaya dengan semua perkataanmu barusan. Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Jadi berhenti menggangguku, kau mengerti?!" 

Ulang Ryeowook lagi dengan tegas diikuti punggunya yang bergerak menjauh dari Kuixian. Mata Kyuhyun semakin terasa panas tapi ia berusaha tegar menahannya. Seketika dunianya terasa berputar dan pikirannya terasa kosong saat itu juga. Kakinya terasa berat tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat itu juga. Lagi dada nya terasa sesak. Sesak melihat sosok itu menjauh darinya. Tidak sudi untuk menatap dan tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana.. bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya mengerti kalau aku menyukainya?"Ulang Kuixian terus dalam hati sendirian.

 _ **You are my once in a lifetime  
You are a deep and big ocean  
While I am breathing  
No even after that, you'll be on my side  
You are my once in a lifetime~**_

OoooO

 _ **Don't forget, it has to be dark so the light can be seen**_

 _ **If you miss me, you must come back to me~**_

 __  
2 hari kemudian dikantor Ryeowook

Brak.!

Tanpa permisi seorang pria berusia setengah baya langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan kerja bertuliskan Kim Ryeowook dan melemparkan sebuah amplop ke meja kerja si empunya ruangan yang tadinya sedang sibuk dibalik laptopnya.

Buk. Ryeowook sontak kaget dan tercengang akan sikap ayahnya yang menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa babibu. Ada apa ini? Pria bersurai hitam pekat itu membuka isi amplop tipis tersebut sambil memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sebuah tiket pesawat..

"Jadwal pesawat Kyuhyun kembali ke China harus nya berangkat Jumat kemarin! Kyuhyun menunda tiket nya karna ia ingin berpamitan denganmu Ryeowook! Tanpa kamu mengusirnya dari rumah pun Kuixian memang akan pergi, dia tidak pernah memaksa dan tidak pernah berniat menjadi beban bagi keluarga kita terus menerus, kamu harus tau itu!" Ujar Direktur Kim dengan suara menggelegar dan penuh penekanan kepada putra bungsunya tersebut tanpa basa basi lagi

"Dia merajut syal berbulan-bulan cuma untukmu! Dia belajar bahasa Korea di China untukmu! Dia memasak dan mencarimu selama akhir pekan kemarin secara penuh agar bisa bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya! Kuixian membawa ini kebandara berharap kamu akan datang!  
Terserah kalau kamu tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya! Aku sudah tidak perduli! Tanpa pernikahan kalian pun appa akan tetap mengurus surat pemindahan kewarga negaraan Kyuhyun! Walaupun tidak langsung dan akan memakan waktu lebih lama, tapi setidaknya cara itu lebih baik daripada orang yang tidak bersalah seperti nya harus mengais ngais meminta perhatian darimu terus! Kami sungguh kecewa dengan sikapmu yang sangat kekanak-kanakan Kim Ryeowook! Camkan itu!" bentak Direktur Kim lagi didepan muka Ryeowook sendiri tanpa rem sama sekali

"Yeobo... jangan bicara seperti itu. Sudahlah tidak usah membuat keributan" tidak lama kemudian Nyonya Kim ikut masuk dan melerai menahan suaminya yang sudah tersulut emosi membentak putra mereka sendiri.

Ryeowook semakin kaget melihat ummanya yang juga ada disini. Terlihat sang umma membawa satu shopping bag berukuran sedang yang tidak lama kemudian diserahkannya langsung pada Ryeowook.

'Sayang.. ini titipan terakhir dari Kyuhyun untukmu. Dia membawanya dan menunggumu di bandara, tapi kamu tidak kunjung datang. Kami baru saja keberangkat Kyuhyun ke China, lalu mampir kesini untuk memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun yang terakhir.."

Ryeowook masih berdiri terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras mendengar ucapan ummanya barusan. _Terakhir? Apa maksudnya dengan terakhir? Mengapa mereka harus menekankan kata terakhir?_

"Buat apa kamu memberikan itu padanya! Paling hanya akan langsung dibuang!" Ujar Tuan Kim lagi masih tersulut emosi

"Yeobo.. hentikan! Bicara apasih kamu ini pada anak kita sendiri" sang istri masih berusaha mencoba untuk mengademkan suasana

"Aku tidak akan pandang bulu pada siapapun yang bisa bisanya bersikap sekejam ini!"

"Sudahlah.. jangan bicara saat kamu masih emosi! Ryeowook.. sudah ya kami sebaiknya pulang. Jagalah kesehatanmu"

"Ne umma" Ryeowook hanya bisa bergumam kecil sambil melihat ummanya yang menarik Direktur Kim keluar darisana sambil suaminya tersebut masih ngomel ngomel sendiri ngedumel tidak jelas tentang putra bungsunya sendiri.

Bukan hal yang aneh, Ryeowook sudah tidak merasa kesal, marah, ataupun lainnya melihat ayahnya bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Bukan sekali ia berbuat salah, bukan sekali ia tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi ayahnya. Ryeowook sudah terbiasa gagal, ia sudah biasa dibandingkan. Sekarang... walaupun ia tetap dimarahi habis-habisan seperti barusan. Ryeowook tidak merasa tersinggung, karna ia sudah merasa sedikit menang karna berhasil menyakiti orang yang selalu dibanggakan ayahnya tanpa ia harus ditendang keluar.

Ryeowook senang karna sudah menyiksa ayahnya. Memberikan balasan yang sepadan dengan menyiksa "dia" secara perlahan yang tanpa Wook sangka-sangka juga membuat Ayahnya frustasi dan malu disaat yang bersamaan. Sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui, boleh dibilang begitulah perumpamaannya. Ryeowook berhasil membalaskan dendam kecilnya kepada sang pembuat masalah dan juga pada ayahnya sendiri secara sekaligus.

Ia tau Kuixian akan berangkat ke China hari itu.. Belasan pesan diterimanya dari Kuixian, dari Sungmin Hyung, dari umma nya.. Memohon agar dia mau bertemu Kuixian untuk melepas kepergiannya yang tentu saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Ryeowook. Untuk apa dia kesana? Anak itu sudah tidak ada urusan dengannya lagi. Bagus kalau dia tau malu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah selesai membuat onarnya dan membuat hidupku susah dengan kehadiranmu disini, oh? Itulah pikiran Ryeowook hingga 5 menit yang lalu.

Ya, hanya sampai 5 menit yang lalu karna sekarang pikiran Ryeowook tiba-tiba kosong saat jari jarinya membuka isi bungkusan itu.. Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat pikiran Ryeowook berubah 180 derajat dalam sekejap.

Nota kecil tersebut sukses membuat Ryeowook termangu duduk diam selama 10 menit setelahnya. Mata kecilnya mengamati goresan demi goresan tulisan itu dengan tajam. Dan sesuatu yang berbeda tiba-tiba menyentuh perasaannya.. tanpa Ryeowook mengerti itu apa..

 _ **Untuk Ryeowook ge,**_

 _ **Mungkin kamu sudah lupa, tapi aku akan selalu ingat hari pertama kita bertemu. 25 november 2016. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku berkeliling Seoul selama seharian pada hari itu ge.**_

 _ **2 hari sebelumnya aku datang ke Seoul tanpa tujuan atau ekspetasi apapun. Tapi setelah melihat Seoul pada hari itu, semuanya memotivasiku untuk belajar bahasa Korea agar aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu dan bisa kembali ke negara ini.**_

 _ **Jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan berkerja dan pulang malam terus.**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang tau apa takdir akan mepertemukan kita lagi atau tidak. Tapi sampai nanti, kalau bisa. Kalau bisa jangan lupakan aku. Atau setidaknya jangan lupakan hari itu. Seperti aku tidak akan melupakan Gege dan senyum mu hari itu.**_

 _ **Sampai nanti, sampai kita berjumpa lagi, Ryeowook ge.**_

 _ **Ps: aku merajut ini untukmu. Bahan kainnya adalah ulat sutera dari Macau yang akan membawa kehangatan. Pakailah agar kamu tidak terkena flu.**_

 _ **Seoul 15 Maret 2017**_

 _ **Kuixian**_

 _ **OOO**_

 _ **Please remember, if there's no one to learn your heart on**_

 _ **Come to me, I'm still here for you~**_

 **TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**WAITING, STILL…. 1 (WOOKKYU TWOSHOTS)**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Donghae**

 **Siwon**

 **Hyungsik**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: BoysLove. Yaoi. WookKyu. Short story. Drama**

 **Author's note:**

 **~Terima kasih untuk semua** _ **review**_ **baik nya reader nim deul. Maaf gak update cepat karna cerita ini dibuat singkat iseng pas author lagi belajar persiapan ujian bulan Desember kemarin. Ceritanya author dengerin lagu** _ **ballad**_ **nya Cho Kyu sambil belajar yang sedih nya minta ampun lalu jadi kepikiran tulis cerita kayak gini, yang nyiksa Cho Kyu (karna jarang banget ada FF yang siksa Kyuhyun) dan membuat Ryeowook sosok seperti yang jahat. Cukup puas pas baca** _ **review**_ **kalian karna pesan yang saya ingin sampaikan tercapai.**

 **Nah, untuk chapter ini agak beda karna untuk penjelasan semuanya. Alur waktunya mengikuti cerita kemarin. Semoga gak mengcewakan.**

 **Warning: chapter ini sangat panjang, semoga gak bosen.**

 **Terus review ne! Selamat Membaca~**

 **OoooO**

 **Sabtu pagi di Seoul**

"Pagi!" Sapa seorang pria bersurai hitam lekat saat ia baru saja tiba di sebuah kafe berukuran sedang di Seoul pagi itu

"Wook! Kemana saja kamu selama ini! Kami semua mencarimu tau!"

Tanya Donghae langsung kepada sang bos yang sudah tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya selama 2 hari terakhir ini.

"Aku dirumah. Mengerjakan ini!"

Ryeowook membuka file file yang di bawanya berisikan berkas berkas gambar sketsa tata ruang. Disusul beberapa kertas berisi data.

"Jungsoo ssi minggu lalu menghubungiku, minta draft awal secepatnya. Bisakah kamu mengopi ini jadi _soft copy_ diarsipkan lalu dikirim kepadanya? Besok kalau bisa Donghae-ya"

Donghae masih terbengong membuka lembaran kertas yang berisikan hasil kerja luar biasa buatan Ryeowook tersebut. Wawww... ini benar-benar luar biasa...

"Kami semua menghubungimu sejak kemarin. Kenapa tidak ada pesan yang dibalas sih…. Kami pikir kamu kenapa-kenapa selama akhir pekan ini" keluh Donghae lagi

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Aku baik baik saja... _Handphone_ ku kebanyakan mati dan aku sedang tidak mood untuk membalas. Mianhae." Gumamnya pelan sambil menyengir tanpa dosa membuat Donghae hanga bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya

"Ckck. Kadang kau ini keterlaluan Wook. Tidak tau saja berapa banyak orang yang dibuat khawatir karna sikapmu ini"

"Arrayo... sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana, apa ada yang menarik terjadi di kantor sejak Kamis kemarin?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Tidak ada. Henry minta cuti minggu depan. Surat keterangannya sudah siap dimejamu tinggal ditanda tangani saja"

"Kyungsoo sudah menjadwalkan meeting dengan Hyunwoo ssi Kamis nanti. Hasil final draft ku, Siwon, dan Hyungsik juga menunggu untuk di _review_. Kalau semua sudah ACC; Proyek kami semua bisa jalan" Ujar Doghae sambil menyerahkan sebuah file tipis kepada rekannya satu ini

"Baiklah, akan aku cek secepatnya."

Ryeowok hanya membalik-balik isi file tersebut dengan asal

"Tentang proyek Jungsoo ssi ini. Nanti sore ku input dan besok kukirimkan ke mereka. Begitu ada balasan Kyungsoo bisa mengatur jadwal rapat pertama lagi dengan klien ini."

"Eung"

"Direktur mencarimu kemarin.. Beliau bertanya kenapa kamu tidak dikantor…"

"Lalu?"

"Kami berbohong, mengatakan kau dan Kyungsoo sedang kunjungan ke lapangan. Padahal tidak ada satupun orang kantor yang tau keberadaanmu sedang dimana!"

Ryeowook langsung tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya

"Hahaha, gomawoyo!"

"Kau tau, Kyungsoo sampai harus sembunyi di kamar mandi saat ayahmu datang, tau!"

"Hahaha algeso.. gomabda Donghae-ya" bukannya merasa bersalah Ryeowook malah semakin terkikik sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Dia panik mencarimu tau! Kau tau Kyungsoo Itu tipe orang yang seperti apa!"

"Aku tau. 8 pesan dan 10 misscall darinya dalam dua hari"

Ryeowook dengan bangga memperlihatkan layar _handphone_ nya pada Donghae yang berisikan banyak warna merah di aplikasi aplikasi sosial handphone nya tersebut; Menandakan puluhan pesan yang belum dibaca dan puluhan _misscall_ yang tidak diangkat.

Ponsel pintar tersebut seperti sesuatu tidak berguna bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Bukan menjadi alat komunikasi dua arah karna pemiliknya hanya memeganginya saja dan terlalu malas untuk membalas.

Donghae semakin menggeleng gelengkan kepala saat melihat semuanya.

"Kau itu... berhentilah membuat orang khawatir, Wook"

"Arrayo... aku sudah bicara dengan Kyungsoo kemarin.. tenang sajalah…"

Kyungsoo adalah arsitek paling junior yang merangkap asisten pribadi Ryeowook. Berawal dari internship, sudah 6 bulan pria muda ini berkerja sama dengan Ryeowook, arsitek senior sekaligus putra pemilik perusahaan yang menjadi pemimpin menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah pensiun.

Ryeowook adalah pemimpin grup nya. Selain menangani proyek nya sendiri pria bermata sipit ini memsupervisi proyek 4 rekannya yang lain juga. Saat terjun di lapangan, Kyungsoo menemani Ryeowook agar sekalian bisa belajar langsung dari sunbaenimnya tersebut.

Sayangnya, Ryeowook adalah tipe orang yang kadang bersikap semaunya. Saat sedang ingin ia bisa menghilang begitu saja, berdiam diri dirumah atau keluar kota tanpa memberi kabar orang disekitarnya.

Kadang untuk berkerja, kadang untuk melepas stress, bukan sekali ia menghilang seperti ini.

"Bukan cuma Kyungsoo yang bingung. Kemarin Kyuhyun juga datang kekantor mencarimu" ujar Donghae lagi

"Kuixian?" Ekspresi Ryeowook langsung mendingin saat mendengar nama itu disebut

"Heeh. Dia bertanya apa kamu sudah kembali kekantor atau belum. Siwon bertemu dengannya dan menjawab kalau kau belum masuk kantor lagi."

Ryeowook hanya terdiam mendengarkan

"Sorenya Kyungsoo baru kembali dan berkata kalau dia baru saja bertemu denganmu siangnya lagi."

Wook hanya mengangguk mendengarkan dengan tenang

"Eung. Kemarin aku keluar untuk bertemu klien"

Donghae hanya bisa melengos malas mendengar Ryeowook rapat dengan 'klien' tanpa sepengetahuan mereka lagi. Entah 'klien' yang mana Donghae sudah tidak bisa tebak; Sejak Ryeowook mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan appanya, sistem berkerja di perusahaan mereka jadi menjadi jauh lebih informal dibanding sebelumnya.

Ryeowook adalah seorang pekerja keras, tidak kenal hari ia bisa rapat dengan klien kapan saja dan dimana saja. Lebih efisien memang, tapi kadang pria berusia 29 tahun ini jadi cenderung mengforsis pekerjaannya juga.

"Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi? Dia pasti mengkhawatirkan keberadaanmu.."

"Kuixian maksudmu" koreksi Ryeowook langsung membenarkan

"Iya.. mau Kyuhyun mau Kuixian. Apalah itu..." Dengus Donghae sebal karna ia tau mereka masih membicarakan satu orang yang sama apapun itu sebutannya.

"Belum. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi sejak kemarin"

Donghae langsung menghela nafas panjang saat mendengarnya

"Perduli lah sedikit padanya, Wook. Dia adalah tunanganmu bagaimanpun keadaannya itu"

Donghae secara _natural_ langsung memberi nasihat pada sahabat garis miring atasannya ini.

"Hemm..." Ryeowook hanya berdehem dalam tidak berminat untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut

"Besok kumpulkanlah anak-anak. Kita rapat bulanan. Jam 9, bagaimana?"

Donghae hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya lagi mendengar rencana yang sangat spontan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook tersebut

"Baiklah, aku tanya yang lain dulu apa mereka bisa atau tidak"

"Ok, gomawoyo. Kalau Hyungsik dan yang lain bisa kita rapat besok jam 9 _sharp_ ya. Setelahnya kita bisa makan siang bersama. On me!" Tambah Ryeowook lagi

"Oke bos!" Jawab Donghae dan langsung sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya mengabarkan ke group chat tim mereka tentang ajakan sang ketua tim barusan.

OoooO

 **Keesokan harinya di Seoul**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 lewat setengah jam saat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati di gedung kantor yang sepi kosong melompong tersebut. Ya, hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Tidak ada satupun pegawai yang berkerja, tapi listrik satu lantai tersebut masih menyala karna salah satu ruangan rapat nya sedang dipakai.

Dari kaca buram Kyuhyun bisa melihat bayangan siluet beberapa orang didalam sana; Duduk berbaris berhadap-hadapan disebuah meja besar; Dan pria bermata coklat ini juga bisa menebak siapa saja yang ada didalam sana. Yang salah satunya adalah orang yang dicari Kyuhyun…. Ryeowook ge..

Ya, alasan Kyuhyun datang adalah untuk membawakan makan siang untuk Ryeowook ge nya. _Pasti sulit mencari makanan disekitar kantor di hari Minggu…_ Kyuhyun tidak ingin Ryeowook menunda makan siangnya dan menjadi sakit. Dan alasan yang lebih penting lagi adalah.. Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook ge semaksimal mungkin, sebelum ia harus pamit dari Seoul untuk sementara waktu nanti.

 **Ceklek.**

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu, pintu ruang rapat tersebut terbuka dan seorang pria tinggi ber-rambut klimis rapih menengokkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ge….." Kyuhyun sontak bergumam kecil sambil bangkit berdiri berfikir yang keluar adalah Ryeowook.

Sayang, yang muncul dihadapannya ternyata.. adalah rekan sekantor Ryeowook ge.

"Oh Kyuhyun ssi. Kamu sudah lama disini?" Tanya Siwon dengan ramah saat baru saja membuka pintu dan melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk manis disana.

"Ani... baru sebentar kok.." Kyuhyun melangkah maju mendekat satu demi satu. 

"Ada apa? Ahh… Kamu pasti mencari Ryeowook ya…" Sangat mudah tertebak. Kalau Kyuhyun ke tempat ini, tidak mungkin ia mencari yang lain.

Saat Siwon baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya, belum Kyuhyun bereaksi, Doghae tiba-tiba sudah ikut nimbrung saja dari belakang dan membuka pintu tersebut lebar-lebar.

"Yaiyalah mencari Ryeowook.. memangnya siapa lagi.. tidak mungkin Kuixian ssi ingin bertemu salah satu dari kita.. haha" ujar Donghae dengan santai

"Kuixian ssi, annyong" Hae melambaikan tangannya saat bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun.

"oh, annyonghaseyo" balas Kyuhyun sopan dan sedikit formal.

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar tipikal ucapan Donghae barusan, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih sedikit menunduk malu, menyembunyikan pipinya yang menyembul merah tanpa sadar.

"Haha. Masuklah Kyu, kami baru saja selesai rapat. Ryeowook ada didalam"

Siwon dengan ramahnya mengajak Kyu memasuki ruangan tersebut

"An.. aniyo aku menunggu disini saja…" tolak Kyuhyun dengan sopan

"Haish.. ayolah... kamu membawakan itu untuk Ryeowook kan? Temuilah dia masih didalam" Donghae menggiring Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung membuat kakinya melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian; Disana, orang yang pertama kali Kyuhyun lihat adalah tentu saja, Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sedang duduk diujung meja sambil menunduk masih sibuk dibalik layar laptopnya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Wook! Ada yang mencarimu nih" Seru Donghae mencairkan suasana, membuat Ryeowook mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Kyuhyun disana. Tapi dia tidak tersenyum saat melihat Kuixian. Tidak sedikitpun atau setipis apapun. Ekspresi Ryeowook masih sama, datar seperti tidak melihat apa-apa

"Oh, wasso"

Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum lalu membungkuk sekilas menyapa rekan-rekan kerja Ryeowook lainnya yang berada diruangan itu juga. Semuanya pria dan orang Korea… Hanya ia sendiri yang berbeda disana. Tapi, semua rekan-rekan kerja Ryeowook ge itu baik dan ramah semua. Dengan mudah Kuixian sudah bertukar senyum dengan satu persatu dari mereka. Hanya satu orang yang Kuixian belum lihat senyumnya yaitu.. Ryeowook ge saja.

Semenit dua menit kemudian akhirnya Ryeowook selesai berdiskusi dengan Kyungsoo dan menutup laptopnya. Melihat itu Donghae kembali memberikan instruksi pada Kyuhyun lagi

"Kuixian ssi, kamu ingin memberikan sesutu pada Ryeowook kan? Samperin gih"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ragu sejenak. Suasananya sangat kaku. Ia malu dilihat banyak orang seperti ini walaupun mereka semua sangat baik. Disana ada Siwon ssi, Donghae ssi, Hyungsik ssi, dan asisten gege yang sudah Ia kenal. Kyungsoo ssi. Ruangan tersebut tidak besar dan Kyuhyun masih _nervous_ untuk bicara dengan Ryeowook ge nya didepan umum seperti ini.

"Ayolah... tidak usah malu-malu.. kami tidak akan menguping kok"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa kali dorongan Kyuhyun maju juga menghampiri ujung meja untuk bicara dengan orang yang dicarinya

"Eung... Ryeowook ge. Ini untukmu."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal. Semua orang disana sama-sama tau apa isinya. Makan siang biasa buatan Kuixian.

"Eung. Tapi aku tidak perlu makan siang. Aku sudah janji makan siang dan menraktir mereka setelah rapat" balas Ryeowook langsung tanpa berfikir dua kali

"Ka... kalau begitu.. untuk makan malam-mu.. makanannya bisa dihangatkan" ujar Kuixian dengan _nervous_ sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri _nervous_ menanti jawaban dari Ryeowook

"Eunng, geurae. Gomawo." Dengan cepat Ryeowook akhirnya menerima dan mengambil alih bekal tersebut dari tangan Ryeowook.

Tapi lagi, nada bicara Ryeowook sangat dingin. Seperti acuh tak acuh dan setengah hati. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu tatap dengan mata Kyuhyun langsung.

Tapi tidak apa lah, Kuixian sudah terbiasa melihatnya. Asal Ryeowook ge sudah menerimanya saja ia sudah senang.

Tanpa banyak bicara Kuixian berbalik mundur hendak pamit; sayang belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah jauh, pria berpipi _chubby_ ini sudah keburu dicegat lagi oleh Siwon, Donghae, dan kawan-kawan yang menghentikan langkahnya seperti tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi.

"Kyuhyun ssi apa kamu sudah makan siang?" Tanya Siwon dengan ramah lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun sontak menggeleng dengan jujur

"Err... belum. Setelah ini aku baru mau pulang dan makan siang" jawabnya dengan bahasa korea yang masih sedikit terbata.

"Ahh.. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kamu bergabung dengan kita saja?!"

"Heung...?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir apa ia salah mengerti ucapan Siwon ssi ini barusan. Apa ia salah mengartikan?

"Heum? Maksud... maksudnya apa Siwon ssi?" Tanya Kuixian lagi meminta pengulangan

"Ikutlah makan bersama kami. Setelah itu kamu baru pulang, bagaimana, mau tidak?" Donghae lagi lagi nimbrung ikut menjelaskan tanpa diundang.

"Iya Kyuhyun ssi. Kan sekalian kamu sedang disini juga. Toh ini hari libur juga.." Sekarang Siwon Donghae dan Hyungsik sibuk bertiga menggerubungi Kyuhyun.

"Eummm.. makan siang bersama.. apakah dengan.. Ryeo... Ryeowook ge?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan pelan yang malah membuatnya terlihat imut tanpa disengaja sama sekali. 

Para sahabat sahabat Ryeowook itu pun sontak langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut Ryeowook lagi, Ryeowook lagi. Hah.. benar-benar, mereka seperti pinang yang dibelah dua tidak boleh terpisahkan..

"Ryeowook hyung ikut kok! Kan dia yang traktir! Hahaha" timpal Hyungsik langsung.

"Mak.. maksudku. Apakah Ryeowook ge sudah mengijinkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh... Wook! Kuixian boleh ikut makan dengan kita kan?!"

Donghae dengan mudahnya langsung berteriak memanggil nama yang bersangkutan, langsung bertanya kepada Ryeowook dengan santainya.

"Terserah kalian saja lah…"

Ryeowook yang sedang membereskan _file_ nya hanya menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh. Entah teman-temannya itu maunya apa, ia tidak terlalu perduli...

"Nah.. Ryeowook sudah mengijinkan. Jadi bagaimana, ikut ya?"

Di sisi lain, ijin dari Ryeowook tersebut malah membuat Siwon, Donghae, dan Hyungsik menjadi kegirangan. Yey.. mereka akan kedatangan tamu di acara makan bersama kali ini. _Hmm.. Apalagi tamunya adalah tunangan Kim Ryeowook lagi.. pasti akan jadi sangat seru… iya kan?_ Pikir Siwon Donghae dan Hyungsik bersamaan dengan sangat kompak.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tidak enak juga menolak ajakan Siwon dan Donghae yang sudah sangat baik padanya

"Eung... baiklah kalau begitu"

"Yeyy! Kuixian ikut!" 

ooo

Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka pun berangkat terpisah dengan dua mobil menuju _restaurant_. Kyuhyun ikut mobil Ryeowook, tentu saja. Walaupun keduanya tidak terlalu dekat, berjalan berdampingan, ataupun bergandengan; tapi Kyuhyun terus mengikuti langkah Ryeowook kemanapun ia pergi. Saat memasuki restoran pun mereka berdua langsung duduk bersebelahan secara otomatis.

Tentu saja semuanya maklum, walaupun sangat baru, bagaimana pun juga kedua sejoli ini sudah bertunangan. Ryeowook dengan sikap cueknya bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak biasa; Tapi mereka tau hukum tidak tertulis kalau Kuixian adalah milik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun tidak butuh siapa-siapa lagi. Ia hanya mau Ryeowook gege nya seorang. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Selama makan Kyuhyun dengan polosnya lebih banyak diam dan mengikut saja. Tapi teman-teman Ryeowook ini merangkul dan sangat semangat untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi. Tadinya hanya sebagai bentuk formalitas dan bersikap sopan agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa bosan, tapi setelah mengobrol lebih dalam ternyata Kyuhyun pun adalah pribadi yang menarik dan enak diajak bicara, membuat mereka bertiga semakin semangat mengobrol dengannya. 

"ohhh jadi kamu tinggal di provinisi Guang Dong Kyuhyun ssi"

"ne… aku lahir dan besar disana.."

"ohhh.. ternyata kamu berkerja sebagai akuntan.. pernah berkerja dimana saja?" …..

"bagaimana perasaanmu tinggal di Korea Kyuhyun ssi, apa lebih nyaman daripada di China?" ….

"kenapa kamu bisa lancar sekali berbahasa Korea! Sudah berapa bulan belajar?" ….

"waaaw aku tidak menyangka bahasa Korea mu sudah selancar ini! Dua minggu lalu saat kita bertemu kau belum selancar ini dalam bercakap-cakap.. iya kan Won?"

Segala pertanyaan dan topik obrolan tidak ada habis-habisnya didiskusikan oleh Siwon, Hae, dan Hyungsik dengan Kyuhyun seorang. Satu persatu trivia tentang Kyu terungkap. Dengan pembawaan Kyuhyun menjawab dengan jujur dan lugas membuat ketiga pria ini semakin ingin tau tentang pacar Kim Ryeowook yang satu ini; Membuat mereka tanpa sadar terus mengerubungi Kyuhyun hingga berjam-jam, dan perlahan mencueki Ryeowook sendirian meninggalkan nya bengong dan terasing disana, karna.. Ryeowook tidak mau banyak bicara dengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan tiga sekawan itu lebih tertarik pada Kyuhyun daripada pada Ryeowook.

Oh ayolah.. apalagi yang perlu mereka bicarakan dengan Ryeowook lagi coba, baru saja mereka selesai rapat 3 jam berempat, iya kan? Nah kalau dengan Kyuhyun itu beda. Sosok yang baru ini menarik perhatian Donghae Siwon dan Hyungsik dalam artian yang positif.

Karena lebih banyak terdiam seperti itu, jadilah Wookie yang jadi terasing selama acara makan siang tersebut. Disaat teman-temannya sibuk dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dalam diam.

Tidak, Ryeowook tidak komplain ataupun marah. Ia hanya menonton teman-temannya menginterogasi "dia", mengamati mereka berempat sesekali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak berbarengan, dan memasang ekspresi datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Teman-teman Ryeowook terlihat sangat menikmati waktu mereka dengan "dia", membuat Ryeowook cemburu.. Tapi entah Ryeowook cemburu dengan siapa, ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti; antara cemburu dengan teman-temannya yang sedekat itu dengan tunangannya, atau cemburu dengan "dia" yang bisa dengan mudah membaur dan mampu menarik perhatian orang dengan mudahnya, menjadi sosok yang disukai dalam waktu singkat.. Oleh semua orang disekitarnya.

Pemandangan yang cukup familiar bagi Ryeowook. 'Dia' memang adalah sosok yang menyenangkan. Ramah.. enak diajak bicara.. pintar… Semuanya… 'dia' punya semua yang bertolak belakang dengan diri Ryeowook, sehingga bisa dengan mudahnya merebut perhatian semua orang disekitar Ryeowook. Pertama orang tuanya.. Kedua hyung nya… dan sekarang teman-temannya.

 **Flashback (Pikirannya Ryeowook):**

"Ya. Kim Ryeowook. Kemana orang tuamu. Kenapa tidak ada yang mengambil rapor, hanya supirmu saja yang menggantikan lagi?"

Beberapa anak smp terlihat bergerombol mengelilingi seorang siswa berusia sepantaran mereka juga yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam saja di tempat duduknya sendirian diruangan kelas mereka.

"Ayah dan ibuku sedang berhalangan. Ahjussi yang menggantikan.."  
Gumam siswa bermata kecil itu pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu terbalaskan dengan tawa bernada ejekan dari teman-teman sekelas disekelilingnya.

"Ayahmu sibuk apa? Ahhhh aku dengar appa mu baru saja kembali dari China lagi? Iya kan?! Appa ku bilang... ada rumor yang berkembang mengatakan... kalau appa mu mungkin punya istri kedua di Cina sana"

Yang diajak bicara sedikit mendongak saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap. Awalnya Ia tidak ingin meladeni ejekan dan hasutan teman sekelasnya tersebut... tapi kalau sudah membawa isu seperti ini... mata bulat Ryeowook terbuka sempurna dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam.

"Ayah ku bilang... kamu dan hyung mu, selalu ditinggal dirumahmu, iya kan? Hey kalian tau tidak. Appa nya Ryeowook selalu ke Cina seriiiing sekali. Sampai tidak bisa mengambil rapor teman kita satu ini sendiri"

"Hahahahahahaah"

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kamu tidak takut appa mu menikah lagi? Sepertinya ayahmu lebih perduli... pada keluarga barunya di Cina daripada umma, hyung, dan dirimu sendiri, oh?"

"Neo..."

"Oh iya aku lupa, umma mu pun sebentar lagi akan meninggal ya... pantas ayahmu sudah mencari keluarga baru..."

"Hahahahaha"

Tawa mengejek semakin keras terdengar, membuat pandangan penasaran dari siswa lainnya semakin mengelilingi Ryeowook disana.

"Semoga saat ibumu sudah meninggal nanti, ibu tirimu bisa lebih perduli padamu ya, Kim Ryeowook. Selamat sudah menjadi juara kelas lagi, tapi sayang sekali hanya supirmu yang bisa mendengarkan semua pujian seongsaengnim untukmu. Haha. Annyong."

Empat orang siswa itu hanya bisa tertawa sarkasme lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook di duduknya sambil melipat tangan didada dan melempar senyum kasihan dan kemenangan pada Wook yang masih duduk diam menahan amarahnya disana sendirian.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Ryeowook dari SMP nya. Anak itu berhasil jadi juara di kelasnya, dan masuk SMA bergengsi tanpa tes.

Ujian nasional yang sangat menegangkan bagi siswa lainnya dilewatinya dengan mudah. Hingga… hari pengumuman dan hari pemberian rapornya, hari ini pun tiba; Hari dimana semua orang tua siswa semestinya hadir dan memberi selamat pada putra atau putri mereka. Tapi, tidak semua orang tua datang, tentu saja.

Hari terakhir nya di sekolah tersebut dilewati Ryeowook remaja dengan muram, dikarenakan tatapan aneh yang dilontarkan teman-temannya saat seorang ahjussi lah yang datang menerima rapor nya dan naik ke podium saat nama Kim Ryeowook diumumkan menjadi juara umum ke tiga diangkatannya.

Teman-teman, guru-gurunya, semua tau ahjussi itu bukanlah ayah Ryeowook. Ahjussi itu hanya lah supir, ya supir yang mewakilkan karna baik ayah maupun ibu anak malang ini semuanya berhalangan hadir di hari spesial nya tersebut.

Umma nya.. sedang terbaring dirumah sakit, dirawat inap setelah menjalani kemoterapi. Appa nya... baru saja mendarat dari Cina kemarin... tidak mau tau dan tidak perduli akan hari ini. Hyung nya... Wook punya hyung yang disayanginya, tapi sayang sang hyung berada di luar negeri nan jauh disana karna sedang kuliah tingkat awal.

Hari itu... walaupun seharusnya Ryeowook merasa senang... atau bangga.. kenyataannya tidak sedikitpun dari itu semua yang dirasakan oleh anak berusia 14 tahun yang tergolong masih polos ini.

Ryeowook cukup pintar untuk mengerti semua tatapan orang kepadanya… Bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar karna para orang tua temannya tau kalau ahjussi bukanlah orang tuanya.

Appa... ataupun umma.. tidak ada yang datang. Tidak ada yang perduli akan keberadaannya.

Mungkin yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya itu benar... Appa memang lebih perduli pada keluarga sahabatnya di Cina itu... karna dia lebih pintar... lebih penurut... lebih bisa berkerja... tidak manja... tidak suka membantah... anak bernama Kyuhyun itu... punya semuanya yang Ryeowook tidak punya.  
 **  
~~~ends ~ back to present time**

Aniyo… Ryeowook tidak akan mendamprat ataupun ngambek kepada mereka semua. Wook memilih bertahan dalam diam, bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, hingga waktu terlewat dan mereka semua harus bubar dan ia tinggal membayar semua _bill_ makanan mereka.

Setelah makan, mereka semua kembali ke kantor lagi untuk kembali berkerja dan supir Kyuhyun pun masih menunggu di parkiran kantor. Saat keluar dari _restaurant,_ baru Kyuhyun menyadari kalau untuk sejenak tadi ia sedikit tidak memikirkan Ryeowook ge, sekalipun gege sedang berada disampingnya, dikarenakan Donghae ssi Siwon ssi dan Hyungsik ssi yang terus mengajaknya bicara.

Tapi sekarang… Saat sudah saatnya kembali kedunia nyata, selama perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun kembali merasa _awkward_ dan tidak nyaman seperti sebelumnya. Ryeowook ge tidak mengajaknya bicara…. Mereka berdua seperti orang gagu dan Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam.

ooo

 **Tap tap tap.** Ryeowook mengambil bekal yang dibawa Kuixian tadi dan menyodorkannya kembali kepada "dia" saat keduanya kembali tiba di ruangan kantor Ryeowook berbarengan.

"Bawa pulang makananmu ini. Dan kembalilah kerumah. Ahjussi sudah terlalu lama menunggu lama dibawah" ujar Ryeowook dengan dingin sambil menatapnya dengan sinis; Membuat Kuixian sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti kenapa.

 _Bukannya tadi dia sudah berkata iya..? Kenapa ge jadi begini lagi…_

"ani gwenchanayo… Ge simpan saja untuk makan malam.. A.. Aku hangatkan sekarang ya di dapur.." Kuixian hendak berbalik badan untuk pergi kedapur menghangatkan makanan tersebut. Tapi lengannya sudah ditahan duluan oleh Ryeowook ge, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"sudah kubilang tidak usah! Pulang sekarang juga dan bawa makanan buatanmu. Aku tidak akan memakannya!" bentak Ryeowook dengan nada tinggi membuat Kuixian sedikit tercengang saat mendengarnya.

Kuixian berbalik badan dan menatap rahang Ryeowook ge yang mengeras sempurna.. seperti sedang marah. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa.. Kenapa gege tiba-tiba marah kepadanya?

"ge… Ge hanya bercanda, iya kan? Gwenchanende.. tidak usah dimakan sekarang tidak apa-apa… Aku simpankan untuk dirumah ya? Atau untuk besok saja? Aku bisa mem…"

"AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH!" bentakan Ryeowook yang kedua kali memotong ucapan Kuixian sekalipun ia belum mengungkapkan kalimatnya kali ini.

Nada tinggi dan kasar tersebut membuat Kuixian tersentak dan bergetar dalam sekejap. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuixian mencoba menahan dan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, tapi tidak bisa… Matanya terasa memanas saat melihat Ryeowook ge yang marah padanya tanpa alasan seperti ini. Kenapa… Apa sebenarnya salahnya?

"kau tidak tuli kan? Aku bilang pulang sekarang! Dan jangan datang kesini lagi!"

"g.. ge…" Kuixian masih bergumam tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya barusan.

Tanpa Ryeowook atapun Kuixian sadari orang-orang yang berada dilantai tersebut mulai mengurubungi ruangan Ryeowook dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dikarenakan bentakan Wook yang terlampau kencang dan sangat menggencarkan barusan.

"Berhenti berusaha menarik perhatianku atau apapun itu! Harus ku ulang berapa kali agar kau mengerti kalau aku tidak butuh perhatianmu!"

Kuixian hanya terdiam mendengarkan sambil terus menatap Ryeowook dengan kedua bolah matanya yang sudah basah dengan sempurna

"Tidak usah datang kesini lagi! Berhentilah datang ke apartemenku hanya untuk mengantar semua bekal ini! Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa semua makanan-mu!

Aku tidak akan pernah mau makan masakanmu jadi berhentilah bermimpi Kuixian! Berhenti memperhatikanku! Berhenti muncul dihadapanku! Kau mengerti?!"

Ryeowook yang sedang emosi benar-benar dibutakan oleh amarahnya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia membentak Kuixian dan melontarkan berbagai kalimat kejam.

"Kau pikir hanya karna cincin ini kau berhak mengaturku iya?! Ingatlah kalau semua ini hanya paksaan appa! Tidak pernah sedetikpun aku ada niat untuk mengikuti kemauannya untuk menyenangkan mu! Jadi berhentilah berharap dan berpura-pura baik dihadapanku, algesso?!"

Kuixian hanya menggeleng lemah saat mendengar semua cemoohan Ryeowook ge tersebut kepadanya. _Bukan… Niatnya sama sekali untuk itu…. Tidak ada secuil pun niat Kuixian untuk melakukan itu…_

Kuixian semakin terisak dan hanya terdiam sambil berhadap-hadapan dengan Ryeowook

"Kamu ingin menetap dinegara ini dengan menggunakanku, iya kan?! Jangan bermimpi Kuixian, sampai kapanpun juga kau tidak akan kembali menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan hanya karna kita menikah, oke?! Jadi lupankanlah semua mimpimu itu dan kembalilah ke China sana! Sekarang juga! Enyahlah dari pandanganku mulai sekarang!" bentak Ryeowook lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya dengan sinis, diikuti Kuixian yang membalikkan punggungnya dan akhirnya pergi tanpa pamit dari ruangan tersebut, hanya ditemani dengan seunggukan air mata disekujur wajahnya.

Rahang tegas Ryeowook masih mengeras sempurna karna pikirannya pun masih panas. Saat pintu itu terbuka terlihatlah Siwon, Donghae, Hyungsik, bahkan Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan semuanya. Keempat pria itu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan kecewa dan penuh amarah. Tidak satupun dari mereka mengerti kenapa orang yang mereka cukup kenal, Ryeowook, bisa-bisanya bersikap sekasar itu pada…. Tunangannya sendiri. 

**OoooO**

"Jadi bagaimana hyung, apa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih tetap bertunangan nantinya? Apa mereka sudah benar-benar putus sekarang?"

"Hemmm entahlah. Aku juga tidak bisa bilang apa-apa. Kalian tau sendiri Ryeowook orangnya seperti apa. Sampai dia sendiri yang membuka hatinya, tidak ada yang bisa memaksakan"

Hyungsik, Siwon, dan Donghae mengangguk angguk mendengarkan.

"Pertunangan itu juga kan hubungan pribadi mereka berdua. Kita bisa merancangnya tapi yang menjalaninya... tetap butuh partisipasi dari Ryeowook, tidak cuma Kyuhyun saja" ujar Sungmin lagi

"Iya sih, cuma sampai sekarang kita masih heran saja hyung. Bisa ya Kyuhyun sebegitu sabarnya menghadapi Ryeowook hyung" timpal Hyungsik tiba-tiba

"Betul" timpa Siwon

"Padahal Ryeowook hyung sudah bersikap sangat sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan dihadapannya dan juga orang banyak. Tidak hanya sekali bahkan… Maaf hyung, bukannya kami mau menjelek jelekkan Ryeowook hyung.."

"Iya, aku mengerti kok" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum santai

"Kami semua tau Ryeowook seperti apa hyung. Dia tidak biasanya seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa Wook menjadi sosok yang sangat berengsek. Sangat menyebalkan dan mengecewakan setiap dia harus berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun" Donghae pun ikut setuju dan mengekspresikan kekecawaannya kepada teman lamanya itu.

"Iya betul"

"Padahal kita tau betul Kyuhyun tidak pernah salah apa-apa padanya. Anak itu sangat polos. Dia selalu mencari dan mengikuti Ryeowook saja, tapi bisa-bisanya Wook membalas semuanya sepahit itu. Kami hanya tidak habis pikir saja; sungguh!" Ujar Donghae sambil menopang dagunya dimeja membuat Sungmin menggulum tipis penuh arti sambil mendengarkan.

"Anehnya juga ya.. padahal Kyuhyun sudah dibentak, dicaci maki, dicueki, diusir. Kami kira dia akan menyerah, tapi sampai minggu lalu... cukup lama Kyuhyun bertahan, iya tidak guys"

"Heeh... kita pikir Wook akan berubah seiring dengan berjalan nya waktu... tapi taunya... heummm perkelahian mereka muncul sebesar itu sampai membuat Kyuhyun pergi" ujar Siwon.

"gomabda sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Hah… Ryeowook memang kadang sedikit egois... dan adikku itu belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Ryeowook selalu memendam emosinya... dan melampiaskan nya kepada orang yang tidak tepat" ujar Sungmin lagi sambil tersenyum

"Kyuhyun maksud hyung?" tanya Siwon langsung menanggapi.

"Ne'

"Ya tapi kenapa hyung? Kenapa Wook hyung bisa semarah itu pada Kyuhyun? Apa mereka pernah memiliki sejarah yang tidak enak sebelumnya?" Baik Hae, Siwon, ataupun Hyungsik masih ngotot ingin tau karna sangat penasaran.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya lagi.

"Cerita nya panjang... aku tidak membela siapa-siapa. Ryeowook memang salah, tapi aku akan tetap berada di pihaknya karna hanya sedikit yang bisa mengerti dongsaengku itu apa adanya"

"Ada apa sih hyung? Sungguh kami semakin penasaran" bujuk Siwon lagi.

Tapi lagi Sungmin masih hanya menggeleng tidak ingin banyak berbicara.

"Apa Ryeowook pernah hilang ingatan? Atau Kyuhyun ssi pernah mencelakai keluarga Kim sebelumnya? Kenapa Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun semakin musuh?"

"Aniyo... semua ini murni pergelutan antara Ryeowook dengan dirinya sendiri... aku akan bicara lagi dengan Wook nanti.. semoga dia masih bisa berubah pikiran"

Karna Sungmin belum mau bercerita, ketiganya pun akhirnya menyerah dan menghormati keputusan-nya tersebut.

"Hahhh… Kasihan sekali Kyuhyun ssi. Padahal dia sudah berusaha begitu keras dan selalu menunggu agar Ryeowook hyung bisa suka padanya" Hyungsik bergumam iseng lagi dan kali ini menarik perhatian Sungmin, membuat nya kembali angkat bicara ikut membalasi.

"Donghae, Siwon, Hyungsik-ah. Sejak kejadian kemarin... Semua orang sepertinya memojokkan Ryeowook seakan hanya dia yang bersalah... tapi, aku sebagai hyungnya... untuk saat ini aku hanya ingin meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian agar dia bisa menenangkan pikirannya." Ujar Sungmin dengan serius dan tegas

"Ryeowook bersikap seperti itu dikarenakan sebuah alasan... dan walaupun bukan langsung karna Kyuhyun... tapi kalau harus kuceritakan semuanya. Aku yakin kalian semua pun pasti akan mengerti. Jadi tolong, mulai sekarang janganlah tekan Ryeowook lagi. Apalagi kalian.. adalah sahabatnya dan juga rekan kerjanya."

Siwon Donghae dan Hyungsik langsung terdiam mendengarkan

"Kalau kalian ingin membantu Kyuhyun dan melihat mereka berdua bersatu kenbali. Dukung dan bantulah adikku, jangan menyalahkannya terus. Karna Ryeowook..."

"Ne mianhae hyung" sela Hyungsik langsung merasa sebelum Min selesai saking ia merasa bersalahnya.

"Karna Ryeowook pun... menanggung beban yang sangat berat sejak dulu tanpa banyak orang ketahui." Min mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan lagi.

"Aku setuju dengan perjodohan Kyu dengan adikku agar Kyuhyun bisa meringankan bebannya Ryeowook. Tapi kalau ternyata kenyataannya tidak seperti itu… Kalau ternyata Kyuhyun hanya menambah beban untuk Ryeowook saja... tentu saja aku akan lebih mendukung untuk mereka berpisah saja. Karna bagaimanapun juga kami adalah keluaga, dan aku sebagai kakak hanya ingin melihat Wookie bahagia"

"kalau kalian ingin melihat mereka berdua bahagia. Cukup dengan tidak mengingatkan Ryeowook akan kesalahannya terus… Akan lebih baik kalau kita bisa memperbaikinya, untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun juga. Tapi entahlah, kita lihat saja nanti takdirnya bagaimana, oke?" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum bijak.

"ne algesemnida hyung."

"Hey... omong-omong... kalian tau kan, kalau Kyuhyun pergi bukan karna perkelahian itu" 

Donghae dan Siwon yang tadinya sedang melow sibuk mengaduk-aduk minuman mereka sendiri langsung mendongak kaget saat mendengar kalimat tersebut telrontarkan dari bibir Sungmin.

"Hah? Serius hyung?"

Semua orang disana kecuali Sungmin sangat kaget mendengarnya. Lah… bukannya Kyuhyun pergi karena Ryeowook?

"Iyalah. Memangnya kalian pikir begitu?" tanya Sungmin balik kepada ketiganya.

"Iya...! Bukannya Kyuhyun sudah menyerah, sakit hati diusir Ryeowook makanya dia kembali ke China hyung?"

Kali ini gantian Sungmin lah yang langsung tercengo mendengarnya

"Yah tidaklah! Kyuhyun memang harus kembali karna dia sudah disini lebih dari tiga bulan. Karna visanya masih memakai visa turis, makanya dia harus kembali ke China lagi dan menetap disana selama beberapa minggu atau bulan gitu, baru bisa kembali ke Korea lagi"

"Whaaattt?!"

"Tunggu tunggu.. Ini cuma kalian yang tidak tau atau Ryeowook juga tidak tau?" Sungmin langsung penasaran ingin mengklarifikasi lebih jauh

"Eunggg kayaknya Ryeowook berpikiran yang sama kayak kita deh, hyung" jawab Hyungsik mewakili

"Serius?"

"Iya... Ryeowook mana tau menau soal Kyuhyun... dia pasti tidak perduli. Hyung juga belum pernah membahas ini dengan Ryeowook, kan?" jawab Siwon

"Belum"

"Heeh sepertinya Wook hyung berpikiran begitu. Lihat saja dia terlihat murung dan merasa bersalah akhir-akhir ini! Kalau dia tau alasan sebenarnya… Ryeowook pasti tidak akan bereaksi seperti ini.." ujar Donghae

'Yah ampun, kami kira Kyuhyun ke China karna diusir oleh Ryeowook, hyung..." Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Aniyeyo... Kyuhyun memang sudah dijadwalkan kembali... hanya saja Ryeowook menghilang sebelum ia sempat menceritakan semuanya pada dongsaengku itu. Dan memang Kyuhyun menunda tiketnya agar ia bisa berpamitan pada Ryeowook dulu... kalian tau lah betapa dalamnya rasa suka Kyu pada Ryeowook.."

"Heeh heeh"

"Terus taunya... ya begitu.. mereka bertengkar lagi hingga membuat Kyuhyun murung. Ayah dan ibuku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, makanya mereka semakin marah pada Wookie.." ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Yah ampun... kukira kepergian Kyu itu sangat dramatis seperti yang di film-film..." ucap Hyungsik yang masih setengah percaya dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Ryeowook hyung dan Kyuhyun ini. Ck… ada-ada saja…

"Hahaha... iya... kita kebanyakan nonton drama kita sepertinya..." tambah Siwon diikuti senyum kecut oleh mereka semua.

"Jadi Kyuhyun ssi sekarang berada di China, hyung?"

"Heeh.. di kampung halamannya.. untuk menjenguk ibunya juga..."

"Waww..."

"Apa Kyuhyun ssi kira-kira akan kembali hyung?" tanya Siwon masih penasaran lagi.

"Sepertinya sih begitu.. Kalau kembali ke Korea pasti iya. Kalau kembali jadi tunangan Ryeowook atau tidak, itu yang aku tidak yakin"

"Waw... oh ya, haruskah kita memberitahu hal ini pada Wook hyung?!" Tiba-tiba Hyungsik kepikiran untuk mengabarkan fakta ini kepada satu pihak lainnya yang juga bersangkutan… yaitu Ryeowook tentu saja

"Tentu saja tidak!" 

"Ya enggaklah!"

Seru Hae dan Siwon hampir berbarengan langsung tidak setuju akan ide tersebut.

"Kalau dia belum tau. Jangan diberitahu. Biar saja Ryeowook merasa bersalah sampai nanti baru sadar sendiri haha" Donghae dan keisengannya mulai muncul kembali, berniat untuk mengelabui Ryeowook kali ini.

"Iya betul, biar jadi pelajaran juga buat dia sendiri"

"Hahahahah benar juga hyung…" Hyungsik sang magnae pun akhirnya langsung berubah pikiran setelah diracuni oleh kedua seniornya.

"Ryeowook kadang perlu tau rasanya menunggu... dan mencari cari kehadiran seseorang. Siapa saja dia baru akan sadar setelah menyadari semua kebaikan Kyuhyun yang sekarang"

"Heeh benar juga! Jadi kita gak perlu memberi tau Ryeowook yang sebenarnya nih ya?"

"Ya enggaklah... hahah... Jangan sampai kau membocorkannya ya Park Hyungsik!"

"heheh siap bos…" 

Ketiga pria tersebut terkikik senang diatas penderitaan sahabatnya sekaligus atasan mereka itu. Hahh… Mampukah Ryeowook belajar dari kesalahannya tersebut? 

OooO

 **Dua Minggu Kemudian ~ Seoul**

"Hey! Mian aku telat! Ryeowook mana?"

Siwon yang baru saja tiba di salah satu sudut club tersebut langsung celingak celinguk mencari satu temannya lagi yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya disini. Baru ada 3 kepala disini, tim mereka masih kekurangan satu orang.

"Wook hyung ijin absen. Biasa, lagi menghilang… duduklah hyung!" Hyungsik yang menggiring Siwon kesini mempersilahkan sang hyung untuk duduk bersama mereka, lalu menyodorkan sekaleng bir untuk seniornya tersebut untuk melepaskan dahaga Siwon yang baru saja tiba.

"wawww jalanan sangat macet sejak sore tadi! Setengah mati aku mencari jalan kesini.." ujar Siwon setelah menengguk bir nya sekilas

"ey, Ryeowook benar-benar tidak datang nih? Tidak seru sekali sih dia!"

Hyungsik, Won, Hae, dan Kyungsoo sedang berkumpul disalah satu club di Seoul malam ini untuk mengakhiri bulan ini dengan minum bersama. Sebuah ritual bagi tim mereka, untuk hang out dengan satu sama sekali setidaknya sebulan sekali.

Biasanya, Ryeowook tidak pernah absen dari acara seperti ini. Tapi akhir-akhir ini… Pria itu hampir selalu menolak ajakan minum yang ditawarkan teman-temannya. Entah sebenarnya ia sedang atau perlu memikirkan apa.

Sebagai jawaban, Kyungsoo dan Hyungsik sang magnae hanya menangguk meyakinkan kalau Wook memang benar-benar tidak akan datang. Suatu fenomena yang sangatlah tidak wajar.

"Ckckck susah memang orang kalau sedang jatuh cinta…" Donghae tiba-tiba menimpali saat mereka mulai angkat bicara soal Ryeowook lagi

"Hahahaaha ada-ada saja kau Hae! Jangan ngomong sembarangan lah…" Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud Donghae sebanarnya hanya membalasi dengan santai.

"haish… jinjjaro.. Kalian tidak tau saja! Aku tidak mengerti dengan Ryeowook kadang. Kenapa... dulu sangat membenci Kyuhyun. Sekarang orangnya sudah pergi saja.. baru dipikirkan?"

"Memangnya Wook hyung memikirkan Kyuhyun ssi? Bagaimana hyung bisa yakin sekali?" tanya Hyungsik balik kepada Donghae yang sepertinya sangat tau akan situasi Ryeowook-Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Eyyy. Kalian tidak dengar apa perkataan direktur saat beliau tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah pada Ryeowook minggu-minggu kemarin?"

"Waeyo?"

"Kuixian. Kyuhyun. Memberikan hadiah untuk Ryeowook. Dan dimejanya aku tidak sengaja menemukan nota tulisan tangan dalam bentuk Hangul yang masih sangat rapih."

"Waww jinjja jinjja?" Siwon, Kyungsoo, dan Hyungsik langsung bergerak mendekat kearah Donghae dengan semangat kalau sudah mengenai gosip. Apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Ryeowook.

"Kalian bisa tebak kan, kalau yang bisa menulis Hangul serapih itu cuma siapa?

Tidak hanya itu! Aku membaca nya sekilas, dan dipesan itu ditulis.. kalau Kuixian memberikan Wook sebuah syal. Kalian tau syal abu-abu yang selalu dia pakai akhir-akhir ini?"

Tiga temannya langsung kompak mengangguk berbarengan

"Ya itu, ITU hadiah dari Kuixian!" ujar Donghae sangat yakin dengan hipotesis karangannya sendiri tersebut.

"Wawwwwww.." kericuhan kembali terjadi diantara keempat pria itu

Hyungsik dan Kyungsoo menyeringai geli saat mendengarnya sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya sekilas.

"Hah... yeoksi Kim Ryeowook iyu..." desis Siwon langsung

"Huh, tidak aku sangka Ryeowook hyung ternyata selemah itu orangnya"

"Hahahaahahahhaha" Donghae dan Siwon sontak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal setelah mendengar ucapan Hyungsik barusan. Ckck… akhirnya kita bisa menemukan kelemahannya Ryeowook juga!

"Jadi menurutmu Ryeowook sedang dimabuk cinta, begitu Hae?" tanya Siwon lagi lanjut berdiskusi setelah selingang canda dan gurauan ringan diantara mereka.

"Yap. Atau setidaknya. Dia pasti sedang diselimuti rasa bersalah!"

"Wawww"

"Ckckck..."

"Perlu kita beritahu tidak ya alasan Kuixian pergi yang sebenarnya" celetuk Siwon lagi melanjutkan topik perbicaraan.

"Eyy jangan! Tidak akan seru hyung kalau langsung diberitahukan!" ujar Hyungsik langsung.

"Ya lalu gimana? Kau tega melihat Ryeowook seperti itu? Kyuhyun juga.. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang selalu menyimpan perasaan pada Ryeowook"

"Bagusnya sih kalau Ryeowook bisa sadar dan mencari Kuixian sendiri" timpal Donghae

"nah masalahnya. Aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa begitu. Wook terlalu keras kepala untuk melakukan itu!" balas Siwon

"Hoo... benar juga sih"

"kalau kita bantuin saja, bagaimana?" ide Siwon lagi

"Bantu bagaimana?"

"Kita cari Kuixian. Nomor HP nya kek, alamat rumahnya kek, atau SNS nya juga boleh. Agar Ryeowook bisa meraihnya! Atau kita yang menghubunginya!"

Kyungsoo dan Donghae langsung mengangguk angguk setuju akan ide yang sepertinya sangat cemerlang tersebut, sampai..

"Di Cina kan tidak bisa memakai SNS hyungdeul!"

Sampai Hyungsik merusak suasana gembira diantara mereka

"Eyyyyyyy..." Donghae dan Siwon sudah siap membully sang magnae kalau anak ini tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat untuk argumennya tersebut

"Beneran hyung… Di Cina itu tidak ada Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Youtube, bahkan LinkedIn saja tidak ada! Bagaimana kita bisa mengetik nama Kuixian dan mencari akun milik-nya?"

"Ya! Kita bisa bertanya pada Sungmin hyung soal alamat rumah atau nomor telefonnya babo." Tapi..tidak lebih dari satu menit setelahnya, ternyata Donghae sudah punya solusi mudah untuk masalah mereka.

"Oh iya... masih ada Sajangnim yang akan membantu ya.. hehe cheosongheyo hyungdeul.." Hyungsik hanya terkekeh tanpa dosa dan mengaku salah, meninggalkan Siwon dan Doghae yang hanya melengos sekilas kearahnya lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Ya sudah! Call! Kita berikan bantuan terakhir bagi Wook agar dia tidak menyesal!"

"serius? oke... tapi, dengan satu syarat bagaimana?" balas Donghae

"wae? Syarat apaa?"

"kita harus bertanya pada Sungmin hyung dulu tentang kejelasan diantara mereka berdua. Aku jujur masih penasaran kenapa Ryeowook masih sebenci itu pada Kuixian. Dan Sungmin hyung lah orang yang mengetahui semuanya"

"Heeh. Wook hyung memang aneh. Padahal Kuixian ssi lucu begitu, wajah nya imut-imut. Baik lagi.. Sabar juga lagi.. Kulitnya putih lagi" celetuk Hyungsik yang langsung disusul oleh teriakan oleh rekan-rekannya beberapa detik kemudian karna lagi-lagi mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka yang sedang serius-seriusnya.

"YAA!"

"Hyugsik-ah, tutuplah mulutmu saja. Atau setidaknya berpikir dulu sebelum bicara" ujar Donghae mengingatkan dengan penuh sarkasme andalannya

"Hehehe ok Donghae hyung" Hyungsik hanya balas menanggapinya dengan santai karna sang magnae sudah terbiasa di bully oleh kedua hyung nya yang kejam ini… hahah

"Iya.. benar juga sih! Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya. Ryeowook tidak pernah mau bercerita!"

"eung. Dan Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak tau kenapa dia begitu dibenci! Itu yang penting!" Ditengah hingar bingar club, entah kenapa percakapan keempat pria ini tidak jauh-jauh soal Ryeowook lagi –menganalisa lagi –berfikir lagi. Niatnya untuk bersenang-senang malah jadi terlupakan sejenak dikarenakan keabsenan Ryeowook malam ini

"baiklah… Kalau kita sudah tau alasannya. Baru nanti kita cari jalan lagi untuk menemukan Kuixian!"

"Betul. Oke call! Kita jalankan misi tersembunyi ini, hahhahah. Gunbaeee!"

OoooO

Setelah perbincangan mereka kemarin, Donghae, Siwon dan Hyungsik pun akhirnya setuju untuk terus membujuk Sungmin hyung lagi untuk bertemu. Ketiga pria ini mengekspresikan rasa ingin tahu mereka yang sangat-sangatlah besar dan berjanji untuk tidak membocorkannya pada siapa-siapa.

Sungmin, walaupun tadinya tidak ada niat untuk bercerita pun akhirnya menyerah pada godaan ketiga sahabat adiknya ini setelah beberapa hari. Sepertinya mereka sudah terlampau penasaran karna Hae, Siwon, dan Hyungsik sudah terlanjur mengetahui ceritanya setengah jalan.

Di satu hari Sabtu akhirnya Sungmin kembali janji bertemu dengan ketiga nya lagi. Ditemani empat cangkir kopi panas, keempat pria ini bicara empat mata, untuk memecahkan semua rasa penasaran mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang kemarin. Aku tau Kyuhyun tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi bagi Ryeowook pun... bukannya dia membenci Kyuhyun tanpa alasan. Hanya cara melampiaskan nya saja yang kurang tepat."

"Kalian tau kan... kalau ibu kandungku dan Ryeowook, sudah meninggal sejak lama" Sungmin mulai membuka ceritanya dari poin yang sangat sangat awal.

"Ne…"

"Umma kami terkena kanker rahim sejak melahirkan Ryeowook. Rahim nya langsung diangkat lalu umma bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, membesarkan kami berdua. Tapi... sekitar 10 rahun kemudian... sejak Ryeowook remaja, kanker tersebut mulai kembali lagi dan membuat kondisi umma perlahan memburuk  
Disaat yang bersamaan... appa ku... sejak dulu punya banyak sahabat karib seperantauan. Ada satu sahabat karibnya yang merantau ke Cina, tapi tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya, di Korea Selatan sini.  
Bertahun-tahun appa mencoba mencari sahabatnya itu, dan ternyata orangnya sudah meninggal 1-2 tahun sebelum Appa bisa bertemu dengannya dikarenakan sakit jantung. Yang tersisa hanyalah istri nya yang juga orang Korea dan putra mereka satu-satunya yang lahir dan besar di Cina jadi tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Korea.  
Aku tidak tau jelas ceritanya, tapi Appa seperti berhutang budi pada temannya itu. Appa melayat setiap tahunnya ke makam teman nya itu dan menemui keluarga kecil mendiang sahabatya tersebut. "

"Sebagai perantau, keluarga teman nya itu hidup susah. Mereka hidup seadanya tanpa ada kemewahan atau berlebihan. Untungnya putra mereka menuruni kepintaran ayahnya. Putranya itu, sangat pintar dan selalu mendapatkan beasiswa, mengikuti olimpiade, dan tidak pernah memberatkan ibunya walaupun mereka sudah tidak punya kepala keluarga. Anak itu bahkan membiayai kuliahnya sendiri, dan menolak bantuan komersil atau sumbangan yang diberikan oleh appa."

"Hahh... Aku mengerti…." Donghae tanpa sadar bergumam sendiri saat menyadari kemana arah cerita Sungmin ini.

"Kalian bisa tebak kan, anak itu siapa?"

"Ne" jawab ketiganya berbarengan. Anak itu pasti… _Kuixian…  
_  
"Tapi, ceritanya tidak berakhir disitu saja. Appa... mempunyai temperamen yang tidak baik. Ia adalah pria yang termasuk generasi kolot, berkerja keras untuk keluarga tapi kadang mempermasalahkannya karna melihat aku dan Wookie hidup di jaman sekarang penuh dengan kemewahan dan kemanjaan.  
Appa tidak pernah mendukung aku dan Wook belajar diluar negeri, sekalipun itu untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya, karna beliau belajar otodidak dan berjuang dari bawah. Umma lah yang menyuruh kami belajar jauh, karna umma berfikiran _modern_. Baik aku terutama Ryeowook sangat sangat tidak dekat dengan appa karna kita tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya itu.  
Setiap pulang kerja saat _mood_ nya sedang tidak bagus appa hanya marah-marah, mengomel, bertengkar dengan umma, dan membandingkan keluarga kami yang tinggal dirumah bertingkat dengan keluarga sahabatnya yang tinggal di gubuk sana."

"Appa lebih mengagumi putra sahabatnya itu karna mereka berjuang di negeri asing, tapi bisa berprestasi, hidup layak dan lainnya, entahlah, mungkin Appa lebih merasa kalau anak itu seperti dirinya waktu muda dulu. Masih banyak pujian dan perbandingan yang selalu beliau ucap dan cecarkan. Aku dan Ryeowook tidak akan pernah lupa.  
Sedangkan... bagi kami darah dagingnya sendiri. Kami berdua selalu dianggap sebagai anak yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uangnya saja... jarak usia diantara kami dan appa cukup jauh. Appa sudah memasuki usia 50an saat aku baru mulai kuliah sedangkan Ryeowook masih remaja.

Emosi appa yang tidak terkontrol mungkin dikarenakan pergantian hormon atau apa... Mungkin itu normal atau tidak, entahlah... yang pasti... semua sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang menempa dan membuat Adikku menjadi Ryeowook yang seperti ini sekarang" ucap Sungmin dengan tenang

"Omo..." 

Cerita Kim bersaudara tidak berhenti disitu saja; masih banyak hal lainnya yang perlu Min ceritakan

"Di masa-masa seperti itu. Aku sudah mengerti akan apa yang benar apa yang sekiranya salah jadi aku hanya menutup telinga dan mengacuhkan semua ucapan appa. Tapi bagi Wookie... kalian tau... sejak usia 13 ia tumbuh dibayang-bayangi ceomohan appa.. dan perbandingannya dengan putra sahabatnya itu, karna usia mereka hampir sepantaran.

Ryeowook menjalani masa yang sulit sejak itu. Umma sakit-sakitan... Dia hanya punya aku, hyung nya dan umma seorang. Karna aku harus kuliah, Ryeowook lah yang menemani Umma fisioterapi setiap harinya. Kehidupannya hanya sekolah dan rumah sakit. Sedangkan saat ia pulang kerumah... hanya ada appa dan memori pahit yang ada di pikirannya."

"Lalu hyung?"

"Umma bertahan sampai Ryeowook berusia 18-19, dan Wookie harus kuliah keluar negeri ditahun-tahun terakhirnya. Dia awalnya tidak mau pergi... tapi Umma pun tidak ingin menganggu studi kami hanya karna kondisinya yang terus menurun.  
Asal kalian tau... Ryeowook pun bukanlah anak yang tidak cemerlang, ataupun bodoh, dan suka bersenang-senang hingga pantas mendapatkan semua kemarahan appa seperti itu.  
Adikku... Ryeowook mampu lulus seleksi dan diterima di salah satu universitas terbaik di Inggris, belajar teknik mesin di tahun pertamanya."

"Ne…."

"Kalau Ryeowook tidak mengikuti olimpiade ataupun beasiswa seperti putra teman appa itu, salah satu penyebabnya adalah karna ia harus merawat umma. Kalau saja Ryeowook punya lebih banyak waktu senggang, aku yakin Wookie bisa membuktikan pada appa kalau hidupnya pun tidak sia-sia, tidak kalah pentingnya dari anak yang selalu disebut namanya itu.  
Wook menyimpan uang sakunya sendiri untuk membeli tiket pesawat kembali ke Korea diam-diam. Untuk menjenguk umma kami, dan appa malah berang dan malah besar saat melihatnya karna Ryeowook seharusnya berada di Inggris sana, menjalani kuliahnya."

"Saat itu aku sedang berada di militer, satu tahun 8 bulan sejak aku mendaftar, aku mendapt cuti karna umma meninggal... dirumah sakit... Rabu sore pukul 4. Disamping Ryeowook, appa, dan halmeoni."

"Hyung, cheosongheyo..." ujar Donghae langsung menginterupsi meminta maaf. Bukan niatan mereka membuat Sungmin harus bercerita tentang hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Gwenchana... itu semua sudah berlalu, lama sekali, aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi." Balas Sungmin sambil menggulum senyum lebar lalu kembali melanjutkan.

"Walaupun kami semua kehilangan, yang paling sedih dan tertekan saat itu adalah Ryeowookie. Dia menyaksikan hari-hari terakhir umma hingga hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir, sendirian. Bukan dengan dukungan, tapi dengan ditemani ceomoohan dari appa. Saat itu... seperti bisa ditebak Ryeowook gagal dengan kuliahnya karna ia tidak bisa fokus... karna keadaan umma dan kepergiannya.  
Appa pun... setelah melihat kejadian ini, sifatnya tidak semakin membaik, malah semakin memburuk. Kalau dulu ada umma yang melindungi Wookie, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi... Tidak ada yang mencegah saat appa melampiaskan emosinya pada Ryeowook sendiri.  
Appa terus memarahi Wookie sebagai anak yang tidak berguna, menghabiskan uang orang tua karna biayanya kuliah tentu saja tidak sedikit, sedangkan ia sia-siakan begitu saja Keluarga kami tidak pernah berkekurangan... sangat tidak pantas untuk seorang ayah bicara begitu sebenarnya iya kan?"

"Ne"

"Tapi lagi, entahlah. Mungkin saat itu appa juga sedih dan kaget akan kepergian umma, maka itu mengeluarkan emosinya dengan cara yang salah, melalui Wookie saja. Melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini... Aku tidak kaget sebenarnya. Wook paling tidak suka diatur-atur oleh appa. Mereka tidak pernah akur sejak dulu sampai sekarang."

"Ahh... makanya karna itulah... Ryeowook berkerja sangat keras dan selalu berusahaan melampaui direktur...?"

"Yap... awalnya Ryeowook tidak berniat berkerja di bidang yang sama dengan appa. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak umma meninggal. Wook berubah jadi memendam amarahnya.. dan kau tau.. saat kita sudah mencapai satu titik dimana semua emosi kita sudah tidak bisa terungkapkan lagi...  
Itulah yang mengubah Wookie menjadi dirinya yang sekrang. Akhirnya Wook berganti arah memutuskan jadi arsitek juga... setidaknya agar ia bisa menguasai perusahaan appa... itulah yang selalu Wook katakan setiap aku bertanya padanya kenapa dia harus memilih jalan karir yang sama seperti appa "

"Adikku, bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk membayarkan kembali semua uang sekolahnya pada appa. Setelah itu selesai, Ryeowook juga menabung dan keluar dari rumah. Appa sudah sangat tua, dengan mudah Ryeowook mengambil alih posisinya.  
Beberapa teman appa... beranggapan kalau Ryeowook adalah anak yang tidak berbakti.. mengambil alih perusahaan begitu saja dan menyalip posisi ku sebagai hyungnya.  
Padahal kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. Mereka tidak tau... betapa kerasnya didikan appa dulu." Sungmin secara natural melempar senyum kecut sembari terus bertutur kata

"Jika kalian melihat punggung belakangku dan Ryeowook.. Terutama Wookie... masih ada jejak bekas luka bekas sabetan rotan milik appa. Yang jumlahnya lebih dari belasan. Di tubuhku tidak terlalu banyak. Jauh lebih banyak di punggung Ryeowook karna ia sudah dihukum sejak kecil. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tangisan adikku saat itu.. kalian tau. Sekarang kalian mengerti kan, kenapa aku sangat menyayangi Ryeowook sampai sekarang?"

Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pahit sambil terus melanjutkan.

"Dulu.. aku dan Ryeowook berencana menjadi orang sukses mengikuti apa yang kita mau agar bisa bebas dari appa. Tapi di tahun saat umma meninggal... Ryeowook saking depresinya; Mengorbankan mimpinya untuk membalaskan dendam dan amarahnya... membuktikan kalau sekarang ia bisa lebih hebat dari appa... dan bersikap sedingin mungkin pada appa juga. Menyiksa beliau dari dalam.  
Kalau kalian menganggap Ryeowook berlebihan melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun. Adikku memang salah, tapi sebagai orang yang menyasikan perjuangannya Ryeowook.. aku tidak bisa bilang ia sepenuhnya salah juga"

"Tidak ada yang tau betapa sakitnya Ryeowook, Hae, Siwon, Hyungsik-ah. Betapa kesepian Ryeowook sebenarnya. Dibalik semua sikap kasarnya, ada alasan mendalam karna ia kesepian. Ryeowook sakit hati dan tidak pernah bisa mengekspresikannya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengerti posisinya. Jadi saat Kyuhyun, nama yang selalu dibandingkan dengan dirinya sejak remaja itu tiba dihadapan Ryeowook. Reaksi adikku hanyalah marah. Semua kemarahan itu meluap dengan seketika membuat ia muak."

"Kalau kalian kira... Ryeowook lah yang masih keterlaluan bersikap sekasar itu pada Kuixian... berarti kalian pun masih perlu tau... kalau Appa sudah berniat mengangkat Kuixian sebagai anak sejak lama"

"Whattt?" Hae, Siwon, dan Hyungsik yang sedang sedih-sedihnya dibuat tercengo saat mendengarkan satu fakta lagi yang diceritakan Sungmin kepada mereka.

"Appa simpatik melihat keluarganya yang hidup susah, apalagi Kuixian tidak bisa bahasa Korea, dan hidup tidak layak. Kalian tau kan di Cina sana itu.. udaranya penuh polusi, kualitas bahan makannya pun tidak ada yang bagus.. Menyambung ceritaku tadi; Ryeowook besar dibawah bayang-bayang perbandingan dan emosi appa yang meluap-luap. Kuixian... dia adalah pria yang cemerlang. Kuixian membiayai kuliahnya sendiri, menjadi akuntan, dan bisa menghidupi umma nya hingga sekarang secara mandiri.  
Appa membandingkannya dengan kami. Yang menghabiskan banyak uang, untuk kuliah, biaya hidup di Amerika yang tidaklah murah; Appa seperti tidak tulus memberikannya. Umma lah yang selalu menuntut keadilan untuk kami, menyuruh kami sekolah tinggi"

"Omo…."

 _ **Aku hanya ingin lihat apakah kalian bisa lebih sukses dari aku, hah? Jangan sombong hanya karna kalian kuliah tinggi! Iya appa hanya lulusan SMA, tapi akulah yang membesarkan kalian, sekarang kau dan adikmu sudah bisa tinggal di Amerika, hidup enak dan bahagia iya?**_

 _ **Mengacalah pada Kyuhyun... dia ditinggal ayahnya sejak remaja... Kyuhyun berkerja paruh waktu siang dan malam agar bisa sekolah... agar bisa kuliah... tidak seperti ka,u dan adikmu! Yang bisanya belajar lalu gagal. Menghabiskan jutaan won dalam waktu sekejap. Appa menyolahkan kalian agar kalian tau susahnya cari uang! Cobalah perah keringat kalian dan aku ingin lihat apa kalian bisa jadi lebih sukses dari appa! Ingat itu!  
**_

"Sampai aku dan Ryeowook bisa berkerja dan menghasilkan uang... kami berdua adalah pengecut dan anak manja dimata appa. Itulah alasan Ryeowook berkerja siang dan malam dan mengembalikan semua hutang nya kepada appa.  
Kami tau.. sekalipun umma sudah meninggal, Appa terus mengontrol Kuixian dan ummanya. Ia suka sekali ke Macau dan China untuk menjenguk keluarga mereka. Disitu jugalah Appa bertemu dengan ibu tiri kami yang sekarang"

"Omo. Apa ibu tiri hyung.. eh maksudku istri direktur.. juga seperti itu?" tanya Hyungsik dengan pelan dan sopan.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menjawab

"Tidak. Tuhan masih baik pada kami. Umma tidaklah licik atau apa. Beliaulah yang menghibur appa dari kesedihan-nya. Walaupun tidak membela... tapi Kim umma juga tidak pernah memarahi kami, ataupun menghakimi kami seperti appa"

"Apa Ryeowook setuju saat Direktur menikah lagi?"

"Wook tidak setuju tapi juga tidak menentang. Wookie sudah perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan appa saat itu sebenarnya.. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kami pun belajar kalau Kim umma bukanlah orang jahat. Maka itu aku dan Wook pun bisa belajar menerima nya dan memanggilnya umma seiring dengan berjalannya waktu"

"Ohhhh" Hae Siwon dan Hyungsik mengangguk-angguk berbarengan dengan kompak

"Sekarang... posisinya sudah banyak berubah kalian tau kan, Appa sudah pension... Wook sudah mengambil alih perusahaan; tapi masalahnya masih ada satu. Dan appa tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum masalah ini selesai."

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Kuixian dan ibunya... masih belum bisa ke Korea sampai saat ini juga."

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Bertahun tahun appa mencoba mengajukan kewarga negaraan anak angkat kesayangannya.. tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk warga negara Cina untuk menetap dinegara ini. Imigrasi sudah sangatlah ketat sekarang"

"Ahhhhh maka nya itu Ryeowook benci sama Kuixian?" timpal Donghae langsung

"yah… begitulah…"

"Yaampun... jelaslah sekarang semuanya! Kalau aku jadi Ryeowook hyung aku juga tidak akan mau sih kalau tau ceritanya begitu. Kasian sekali Ryeowook hyung…. Diperalat begitu saja hanya untuk menyelamatkan musuh besarnya sejak kecil" ceplos Hyungsik langsung secara refleks tanpa bisa direm saking semangatnya mendengar cerita tersebut, membuat Siwon dan Donghae langsung memandangi sang magnae dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Park Hyung Sik" tegur Donghae pada Hyungsik yang sedang _over excited_.

"Cheosonghamnida sunbaenim."

"Ryeowook jadi tau... semua rencana Direktur mengadopsi Kuixian dan memakan cara instan dengan menikahkan mereka, begitu hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Ne. Kuixian pun sudah dewasa... jadi dia sudah tidak bisa diadopsi secara legal dengan mudah seperti anak dibawah umur lainnya... Sedangkan, Appa sangat ingin Kuixian memilik keturunan kembali di kampung halamannya, di Seoul ini, sesuai keinginan sahabatnya untuk membawa pulang keluarga dan keturunan nya, kembali ke sini"

"Oohhh"

"Walaupun Kuixian sudah punya banyak pengalaman berkerja, bertahun tahun appa mencarikan dia pekerjaan, tapi tidak ada yang menerima karna keterbatasan bahasa dan kau tau, sentimen dengan orang Cina."

"Ahhhhh"

"Makanya, appa entah dari mana mendapatkan ide jalan pintas dan menjodohkan mereka"

"Ckckckk... Direktur benar-benar..."

"Ryeowook pasti tau sebenarnya... dan sudah menolak dari awal, iya kan?" tebak Siwon.

"Heum, tentu saja. Akhir tahun kemarin Ryeowook dipanggil kerumah hanya untuk dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka dipaksa bertunangan"

"Wow"

"Kalian tau sendiri Ryeowook seperti apa... Appa ku seperti apa. Mereka itu air dan api, tapi masalahnya keras kepalanya appa pun menurun pada adikku"

"Kalau begitu...kenapa Ryeowook tidak menolak saja sejak awal? Kenapa ia harus menyiksa Kuixian seperti itu.." tanya Siwon malah jadi semakin ingin tahu.

"Appa mengancam mengusir Ryeowook dari perusahaan dan tidak akan memberikan sepeser pun bagian dari hartanya pada Ryeowook kalau ia tidak mau menerima pertunangan itu"

Hyungsik dan Siwon yang sedang menyesap kopinya masing-masing langsung tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan

"Oh my God!"

"Lanjutkan hyung…"

"Ckckck... Direktur itu... benar-benar..." 

3 respon berbeda dilontarkan oleh ketiga pendengar setia cerita Sungmin tersebut.

"Appa benar-benar akan menghancurkan hidup Ryeowook kalau dia menolak. Dan disini, masalahnya bukan hanya uang. Aku tau benar apa saja yang dipikirkan Ryeowook; Bukan cuma karir yang sudah dibangunnya saja yang akan menjadi sia-sia, tapi Wookie juga memikirkan perusahaan ini. Timnya, kalian bertiga, rekan-rekan kerjanya.. para pegawai... dan lainnya.  
Sebagai Direktur yang baru seumur jagung, Ryeowook baru saja menggenggam semuanya... baru saja menyayangi kehidupannya yang sekarang... tapi tiba-tiba semuanya terancam... hanya karna orang yang sama"

"Ahhhh"

"Makanya Ryeowook tidak menolak... dan bersikap kasar pada Kuixian.. agar Kuixian menarik semuanya, begitu?"

"Ya begitulah kira-kira"

"Ckckck... aku kira Ryeowook hyung yang kejam atau Kyuhyun ssi yang salah. Ternyata yang kejam adalah Direktur dan menghancurkan semuanya.. ckckck..."

Siwon langsung menggaet Hyungsik dan memberikan tatapan mengingatkan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Masih ada Sungmin hyung disini! Bagaimanapun Sungmin Hyung itu anaknya Direktur juga! Kode Siwon pada Hyungsik agar anak ini bisa lebih hati-hati dengan ucapannya.

"Heheehe… mian hyung" Hyungsik hanya bisa menyengir tidak bersalah.

Disaat Siwon sibuk dengan Hyungsik berdebat sendiri, lain ceritanya dengan Donghae... Pria ini masih memangku dagunya mencerna semua cerita Sungmin hyung barusan.

"Wawww... aku kenal Ryeowook dari SMA... tapi aku tidak pernah tau kalau Wook memendam cerita yang sangat menyakitkan seperti ini"

"Kalau Ryeowook sunbaenim sendiri, dulunya seperti apa Hae hyung? Apa Wook hyung sudah jutek seperti sekarang sejak dulu?" tanya Hyungsik pada Donghae.

"Eum. Ryeowook memang tidak banyak bicara sejak aku mengenalnya dulu. Dia adalah murid yang pendiam. Setelah dekat baru kita bisa mengenalnya kalau Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang jahat sebenarnya"

"Ohhhh"

"Sifatnya memang keras, dan kadang sedikit egois. Tapi Ryeowook juga loyal... dan bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Seperti dia memperlakukan kita dikantor saja"

"Ah ne... algesemnida." Jawab Hyungsik dengan patuh.

"Makanya sudah sejak dulu aku katakan... aku penasaran sekali dengan apa yang sebenarnya membuat Ryeowook berubah. Bukan sifat aslinya... bisa tega membentak bentak orang seperti itu.. kalian tau..."

"Ne."

"Tapi ini masih menjadi misteri sih. Antara Ryeowook memang membenci Kuixian sebagai orang; tidak suka wajah, sikap, sifatnya atau, yang kedua: benci karna dendam. Dendam akan semuanya, karna semua perlakuan Direktur kepadanya"

"Aku kira yang kedua" Siwon menjawabi Donghae langsung tanpa menunggu lama.

"Iya aku setuju. Sepertinya yang kedua"

"Ryeowook tidak kenal siapa Kuixian, Hae. Mereka sempat jadi teman saja tidak. Iya kan hyung?" tanya Siwon

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Mereka kenal saja tidak. Semunya sepertinya hanya salah paham... Ryeowook nya saja yang keras kepala."

"Tapi keras kepalanya pun sebenarnya ada alasannya, sunbaenim" Hyungsik ikut menimpali lagi dan lagi.

"Iyaaa... Tapi itu kan bukan salahnya Kuixian juga. Salah apa Kuixian sebenarnya coba? Kejahatan tidak seharusnya dibalas dengan kejahatan, tau!"

Entah kenapa Siwon jadi membela Kuixian tanpa sadar, agak berkontradiksi dengan ucapannya sebelumnya. Semua informasi tersebut membuat semua orang yang baru mendengarnya jadi merasa bingung... bingung harus memihak siapa..

"Eyyy... sudahlah. Untuk apa kalian berdebat coba" Donghae mencoba menengahkan untuk menghindari perdebatan yang sama sekali tidak diperlukan diantara mereka.

"Cheosongheyo hyungnim..."

"Haha... aku tidak menyangka.. kalian seperduli itu kepada adikku... aku cukup senang melihatnya.."

"Hehehe tentu saja. Kami kan rekan kerja se tim nya Wook hyung, Sunbaenim " jawab Hyungsik dengan sopan

"iya… Dan juga karna... Ryeowook terlihat sedikit berubah sejak Kuixian ssi berangkat, Sungmin hyung.." ganjal Siwon sambil mengaduk aduk sendok dicangkir kopi dihadapannya satu itu

"Oh ya?"

"Iya.. Wook hyung kembali jadi pendiam.. tidak marah-marah lagi.. bahkan saat kita tidak sengaja membawa nama Kyuhyun, Wook hyung masih diam saja tidak berkomentar" ujar Hyungsik

"Betul"

"Woww.. aku tidak tau tentang ini. Ceritakanlah."

"Iya... Ryeowook terlihat menyesal hyung. Walaupun tidak terlihat langsung.. tapi kita bisa tebak lah... dari gerak geriknya" jawab Donghae

"Pesan yang ditinggalkan Kuixian.. masih disimpan dilaci kerjanya"

"Oh ya?"

"Dan scarf abu-abu yang diberikan Kyuhyun ssi juga dipakai hampir setiap hari"

"Oh yaaa?"

"Iya. Scarf panjang itu... hadiah dari Kyuhyun kan Hyung?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan gelengan saja

"Aku juga tidak tau.. "

"Ahh iya pastilah sudah tidak usah diragukan lagi. Aku yakin itu syal dari Kyuhyun!"

"Hahahahaa.." Sungmin tertawa sendiri melihat rekan-rekan kerja Ryeowook yang ternyata seperhatian ini kepada bos sekaligus teman mereka sendiri

"Iya... jadi begitu hyung... kita penasaran saja... dan kasihan pada Kuixian... habis sepertinya dia tidak layak menerima perlakuan seperti itu juga"

"Hahaha... kalian ini…."

"Ah, dan satu lagi... Yang kami belum yakin juga, kenapa Kyuhyun sangat suka sekali sama Ryeowook ya? Apa kira-kira Kyuhyun masih suka pada Ryeowook hingga sekarang?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Nah itu juga aku tidak tau" Sungmin kembali menaikkan kedua pundaknya sekilas 

Setelah berfikir sejenak Donghae tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu  
"Oh iyahh.. Aku ingat! Kata Kyuhyun... mereka sempat bertemu dulu, dan katanya saat itu... Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang jahat seperti sekarang hyung. Makanya Kuixian menyukainya. Apa hyung tau?"

"Hem.. bertemu?"

"Iya. Katanya... ia pernah diantar keliling Seoul oleh Ryeowook."

"Keliling Seoul... emm.." Sungmin memutar kepalanya mencoba mengingat-ingat semua kemungkinan garis merah diantara adiknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhhh itu! Tahun lalu?" Setelah berfikir sejanak Min mulai teringat sesuatu

"Errr... yaa.. mungkin…"

"Oh iya yah. Ryeowook dan Kuixian pernah bertemu sebelumnya! Aku saja sampai lupa"

"Kok bisa mereka bertemu hyung? Ryewoook hyung tidak marah?Apa saat itu Ryeowook hyung masih jinak... eh maksudku, belum tau soal Kyuhyun ssi saat itu?" tanya Hyungsik bertubi-tubi lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu Hyungsik-ah. Saat itu... aku diminta appa mengantar Kuixian keliling Seoul, tapi aku tiba-tiba berhalangan, mendadak. Jadi aku meminta Ryeowook untuk menggantikannya"

"Ohhhh…"

"Jadi saat itu Ryeowook belum tau kalau Kuixian... adalah Kuixian yang 'itu'?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Ya betul. Karna Appa selalu menyebut Kuixian dengan nama Kyuhyun. Nama buatannya, nama Koreanya untuk dia. Ryeowook tidak pernah mendengar nama Kuixian sebelumnya"

"Ahhhhh"

Donghae Siwon dan Hyungsik langsung menangguk kompak saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin hyung kali ini yang menjadi informasi kunci bagi mereka sebagai akhirnya.

Sekarang jelaslah semuanya... sudah jelas dan masuk akal semuanya... 

OoooO

 **Tuk tuk tuk  
**  
Ryeowook duduk terdiam di meja kerjanya sambil memutar sebuah cincin emas putih bertuliskan grafir dua huruf nama Cina di sisi dalamnya. _Kuixian_. Iya, cincin itu adalah cincin pertunangan mereka. Dimana di cincin miliknya terukir nama Kuixian dan di cincin satunya terukir nama Ryeowook juga.

Kedua bola mata Ryeowook memandang kosong kearah meja. Pikirannya sibuk melayang memikirkan sesuatu dalam diam

"Wook, kalau dilihat-lihat wajah Kyuhyun itu mirip umma ya! Mungkin karna itu Appa menyukainya..."

Masih jelas diingatan Ryeowook ucapan Sungmin hyung waktu itu. Beberapa bulan yang lalu... saat baru hitungan jari ia dan Dia resmi bertunangan.

Ryeowook hanya membalasinya dengan sinis waktu itu. _Ck. Peduli apa aku dengan dia_. Wook tidak pernah menyukainya... Wook tidak pernah mau perduli padanya. Apalagi sejak mendapati kalau ucapan Sungmin hyung ternyata memang benar adanya.

 _Dia... sedikit mirip umma. Umma kandung mereka berdua._

_**Flashback (memori Ryeowook)**_

"Ryeowook... kalau kamu sudah dewasa nanti, jangan lupa menikah ya. Kamu harus membangun keluarga agar ada yang menyayangimu tanpa syarat nantinya.." Ujar Kim umma kepadanya belasan tahun yang lalu saat usia Wook baru memasuki tahap remaja menuju dewasa.

"Aniyo umma... aku mau tinggal sama umma saja selamanya"

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum mendengar balasan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Tidak bisa selamanya sama umma, sayang.. Kalau kamu besar nanti, umma percaya kamu akan bisa menjadi orang yang penyayang, dan bertanggung jawab, iya kan?" ujar sang umma sambil menatap mata bulat Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Sesibuk-sibuk dan sehebat-hebatnya kita, jangan pernah lupakan orang lain yang menyayangimu juga Ryeowook-ah. Mungkin disaat-saat tertentu mereka tidak berarti apa-apa dan tidaklah terlalu penting untukmu. Tapi kalau mereka benar-benar tulus... kamu pun harus membalasnya dengan kasih. Jangan mengisi hidup jni dengan kebencian terus... mengerti?"

"Ne umma" tidak ingin mengecewakan sang umma, Ryeowook hanya menjawabi dengan anggukan. Walaupun ia sebenarnya belum bisa paham akan apa arti ucapan ibunya tersebut.

"Anak pintar…"

 **~~~~ back to present time**

Satu titik air mata mengalir di pipi Ryeowook dengan mudahnya setiap ia mengenang kembali memori akan ibunya yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu itu. Wajahnya... suaranya... harumnya... senyumnya... sudah cukup lama waktu terlewat tapi Ryeowook masih bisa mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Sebagai anak bungsu, Ryeowook dibesarkan dengan sangat manja oleh sang umma. Pulang sekolah Ryeowook selalu menemani ummanya dirumah sakit atau dikamar. Sang umma adalah sosok tercantik bagi Wook yang pernah ada didunia ini.

Wajah putihnya... senyum tulusnya... rambut hitam kecoklatannya...  
Tidak pernah Ryeowook pernah temui orang secantik dan semenarik ibunya. Sampai orang itu muncul...

Ya, sialnya sosok yang sedikit -hanya sedikit terlihat seperti ummanya (Wook tidak pernah mau mengakuinya) adalah seseorang yang Ryeowook benci.  
Dan sejak melihatnya, mengamatinya, semakin Wook merasa benci karna wajah itu, senyum itu,, selalu membuat Ryeowook sedih karna 'dia' mengingatkan Ryeowook kepada... _umma_. Sosok yang paling berharga bagi-nya di dunia ini.

Sayangnya, peran kedua orang ini cukup bertolak belakang dipikiran dan nalar Ryeowook, sekalipun keduanya mempunyai ciri fisik yang cukup mirip... Ryeowook menyayangi mencintai Ummanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang paling Wook tidak ingin lihat wajahnya di muka bumi ini.

Setiap teringat akan wajah itu, hanya akan membuat perut Ryeowook mual. Begitu banyak kontradiksi yang ada didalam sosok itu.

Semua memori... kenangan... dan kenyataan yang ada di masa sekarang. Saat semuanya melebir jadi satu, Ryeowook tidak tau yang mana yang akan menang. Hati kecilnya... atau ego nya yang sudah terlampau besar dan termanjakan…

 **TBC!**

 **Ini… panjang banget padahal baru setengah jalan dari draft awal. Akan update besok lagi setelah 24 jam dari sekarang ne. Author istirahat dulu. Jangan lupa review pleaseeee. Annyong! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**WAITING, STILL…. 3**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Kim Sungmin**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Donghae**

 **Siwon**

 **Hyungsik**

 **Kyungsoo**

 **Genre: BoysLove. Yaoi. WookKyu. Short story. Drama**

 **Author's note: Two shots gagal. Ujungnya kebanyakan. Hehe.**

 **Maaf ngaret dikit update nya ya reader-nim. Author kecapekan editnya sampai midnight kemarin, jadi baru lanjut sore ini lagi, hehe.**

 **Banyak typo, cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka. Selamat membaca!**

 **OooooO**

Setiap memikirkan Kuixian, kepala Ryeowook terasa semakin pusing karna semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya. Ia kira mengacuhkan Kuixian akan mudah. Ia kira menyakiti orang lain rasanya sangat mudah dan menyenangkan. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Apalagi saat dia tidak pernah menyerah menghampirinya dan memperhatikannya.

Perhatian Kuixian membuat Ryeowook mual; Semua perkataannya membuat Wook kadang merasa dengki karna rasa sakit yang dirasakannya selama ini. Ryeowook ingin memulihkan sakit hatinya dengan balas menyakiti dia seperti ini. Tapi… ternyata membalas perbuatan jahat dengan sesuatu yang sama jahatnya pun tidak lah semudah dan seenak pikirannya. Semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya..

OooooO 

**~~flashback**

Kuixian hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tupperware dan piring -piring yang belum dicuci berserakan di dapur apartemen Ryeowook hari itu. Kali ini semua makanannya bersih, tidak ada yang tersisa sama sekali. Kuixian dengan cekatan mengambil apron dan sarung tangan lalu mulai mencuci gelas gela serta piring-piring kotor bekas makanan Ryeowook ge semalam.

Sambil bersenandung kecil Kuixian dengan cekatan menyelesaikan semuanya dan juga membereskan sampah, mengelap meja-meja dapur agar tidak debuan, sambil sesekali tidak bosan-bosan-nya melirik ke ruang tengah dimana sang empunya rumah sedang duduk disana.

Ya, dengan melirik Ryeowook ge yang sedang duduk menggambar dimeja saja sudah membuat Kuixian senang. Pria berwajah kecil itu sedang terlihat konsenterasi sekali menggambar di meja kerjanya. Dengan headset terpasang, dan juga kacamata kerjanya, sambil mengenakan jumper dan celana tidur abu-abu dengan rambut berantakan saja, tapi Kuixian menyukai semuanya... ia menyukai semua yang ada didalam sosok itu. Walaupun untuk sekarang belum saatnya untuk perasaannya bisa terbalaskan.

10 menit kemudian setelah Kuixian selesai membereskan dapur, dilihatnya Ryeowook masih berada di posisi yang sama persis seperti sebelumnya. Hah... Ryeowook ge pasti merasa lelah... ingin rasanya Kuixian menghampirinya dan memijat pundaknya, agar pria karismatik itu bisa rileks sejenak. Tapi Kuixian masih tau kapasitasnya sendiri dan tidak bisa berbuat nekad. Kuixian mengerti masih ada banyak jarak diantara mereka yang harus keduanya lewati. Nanti... nanti kalau Ryeowook ge sudah bisa menerima kehadirannya. Barulah Ia bisa melakukan itu semua kepada Ryeowook ge nya. Untuk memijat pundaknya. Memasak untuknya. Memeluk dan bersandar di pundaknya. Kuixian sudah tidak sabar... tidak sabar dan hanya bisa terus percaya kalau suatu saat nanti ia akan bisa melakukan itu semua.

 **~~flashback ends**

OooooO

 **3 bulan kemudian – Bulan Juni – Seoul**

"Gunbae! Cheersss! Selamat ulang tahun. Saengil chukkae untuk bos kita. Sajangnim. Team leader. Sahabat. Dan pewaris tunggal perusahaan. Kim.. Ryeowook nim! Hhhah cheerssss!" Ujar Siwon keras-keras memimpin _toast_ 10-12 orang yang sedang berkumpul di sebuah restaurant BBQ malam itu.

Para arsitek di perusahaan Ryeowook sedang merayakan hari ulang tahun bos mereka malam itu, disebuah malam gerah ditengah musim panas.

"Ya, kalau sudah mabuk turunlah, jangan berbicara ngaco terus! Ahahahahha"

Satu shot lagi ditengguk Wook sambil memejamkan matanya sekilas lalu lanjut tertawa dan bersenda gurau dengan sahabat-sahabatnya disana.

Hari ini, adalah hari ulang tahunnya ke 30. Angka yang cukup spesial, bukan?!

"Ya Ryeowook-ah. Sebutkan! Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan tahun ini! Sebut saja namanya, akan kami belikan secepatnya, bagaimana. Hahahahaha" Ujar Siwon dengan semangat sambil menggaet leher teman baiknya itu ngobrol berempat bersama Donghae dan Hyungsik juga. Efek alkohol sudah membangkitkan _mood_ semua orang yang ada disana. Malam musim panas yang menyenangkan..

"Hey... namanya saja hadiah. Kenapa jadi kalian yang jadi bertanya padaku sedang menginginkan apa... hadiah itukan harusnya bersifat _surprise_ tau!" balas Ryeowook

"Kalau kami berikan sebagai _surprise_... ujungnya pasti tidak akan berguna bagimu hyung..." jawab Hyungsik langsung sebagai balasan

"Betul! Kami belikan tas kerja kemarin... tidak pernah dipakai." Ujar Donghae.

"Hahah... kalian semua tau sendiri.. aku tidak suka membawa tas!" Jawab Wook sambil menenggak satu shot soju lagi

 _"Kindle_ 2 tahun yang lalu.. juga tidak pernah kau gunakan" lanjut Hae lagi

"Aku tidak suka baca buku..."

"Stereo bluetooth speaker terbaru pun, ujungnya hanya menjadi fosil saja di ruanganmu."

"Haish... aku terlalu sibuk... tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan musik."

Hyungsik Siwon dan Hae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka berbarengan mendengarkan semua alasan rekannya satu ini

"Oke, terakhir! Jaket bulu domba yang aku belikan di Itali! Tidak pernah kau gunakan juga kan?! Mengakulah Ryeowook-ah." serang Siwon lagi

"Won. Kau memberikanku jaket setebal itu di hari ulang tahunku?! Gomawo.. tapi ini bulan Juni, masih musim panas, tau. Makanya aku menyimpannya dilemari terlalu lama sampai aku lupa sendiri saat musim dingin sudah tiba lagi.."

Lagi dan lagi Ryeowook masih bisa menyanggah dengan cerdik semua serangan dari teman-temannya tersebut.

"Eyyy... dasar banyak alasan saja kau!"

"Haahahahahha…" Ryeowook hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah seperti biasa

"Ah, aku tau apa yang harus kita kasih sebagai hadiah bagi Ryeowook tahun ini!" ujar Siwon lagi setengah berteriak

"Apa?" Yang disebut namanya langsung sedikit _excited_ saat mendengarnya

"Tiket perjalanan jalan-jalan, bagaimana? Agar teman kita. Kim Ryeowook ssi ini… yang memegang masa depan perusahaan tidak akan mati muda karna kebanyakan berkerja.. hahahah" Seperti bisa ditebak, Ryeowook hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sendiri saat jawaban termannya tersebut.

"Aishh... aku serius. Agar kau tidak stress Wook! Akan kami berikan tiket dan semua biaya perjalananmu, inclusive, on us!" Ujar Siwon dengan percaya diri karna sudah sedikit mabuk berbalaskan senyum kecut dari Ryeowook saja.

"hahahahhahah" Hyungsik yang paling junior disana saja sudah berani menertawakan sindiran Siwon pada Wookie, sekarang. Hahh.. benar-benar sudah hancur reputasi Ryeowook saat ini.

"Kalian memberikan hadiah seperti itu.. sebenarnya untuk kebaikan ku atau kebaikan kalian sendiri saja.. heh.." Balas Ryeowook dengan sinis seperti biasa sukses membuat teman-temannya menyingir sebal.

"Kami jamin Wook! Kau tidak akan kecewa akan hadiah mu kali ini! 100% dijamin! hehehhe"

 **OoooO**

 **Tok tok tok**

2 hari setelahnya, di suatu sore Siwon dan Donghae tiba-tiba berkunjung ke ruangan Ryeowook lagi tanpa diundang.

"Wook, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Waeyo? Tentu saja! Masuklah" balas Ryeowook langsung mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

"Kami hanya ingin memberikan ini. Nih. Hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Donghae meletakkan sebuah amplop di meja dan langsung Ryeowook buka dengan semangat

"Mwo? Apa ini? Kau menyuruhku liburan ke Macau? Kenapa hanya 5 hari! Tidak bisa kah lebih panjang? Eyyyy..."

Donghae dan Siwon hanya menyengir mendengar balasan Wook yang merek tau tentu saja bercanda. Amplop tersebut berisi tiket pesawat bulak balik satu orang Seoul ke Macau, tiket hotel, dan sebuah file berisi informasi lainnya.

"Bacalah dengan teliti dulu baru bicara..."

"Ige mwoyo? Ini alamat apaa?"

Informasi lainnya disini adalah beberapa informasi bus antar kota, tentang imigrasi, peta lokal kota, dan beberapa hal mendetil lainnya; semuanya dalam bahasa mandarin dan bahasa inggris. Semua itu perjalanan dari Macau ke kota... Zhuhai

Kening Ryeowook sontak langsung berkerut dengan sendirinya saat menyadari kemana semua ini bisa berujung. Melihat ekspresinya yang bingung, Donghae melangkah mendekat dan menyebar semua kertas dan leaflet tersebut satu persatu.

"Wook, dengarkan baik baik. Ini. Alamat rumah Kuixian di Zhuhai. Jangan tanya kami tau dari mana dan tidak perlu meragukan apa ini akurat atau tidak. Kami mendapatkannya dari Direktur, jadi kita jamin 100% informasi ini benar"

"Neo..." Ryeowook hendak memotong tapi tidak dibiarkan oleh Donghae begitu saja

"Ssst... dengarkan dulu. Ini. Tiket pesawatmu ke Macau. Kota Zhuhai lokasinya hanya 2 jam dari pusat kota Macau. Saat kau tiba disana. Transportasinya sangat baik, kau bisa naik bus lalu ambil taksi untuk tiba di alamat ini.

Ini peta kota-nya. Semua nomor emergency ada disana. Ini musim panas, akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau hengkang dari kantor, seminggu… saja! Oh ya, dan jangan lupa, jemput Kuixian juga pastinya disana!" ujar Donghae dengan pedenya

"Ya!"

"Ssssttt kubilang dengarkan kami dulu... kami tau kau merasa bersalah pada Kuixian, Wook… iya kan? Jinjjayo Ryeowook-ah. Aku mengenalmu sejak lama. Setidaknya minta maaflah pada dia, agar kau bisa mati dengan tenang nantinya! Jangan menyimpan dendam ataupun rasa bersalah mu… ingat itu!" cecar Donghae sambil menaikkan kedua alis tebalnya lagi, diikuti Ryeowook yang sukses tertawa kecil setelah mendengar ucapan temannya baiknya yang sangatlah jujur tersebut.

"Jinjjaro... sebagai teman kami hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu. Tidak mudah mendapatkan informasi ini, jadi jangan kau sia-siakan, oke?!

Ryeowook makin melengos malas mendengarkan semua perintah dari Donghae lagi dan lagi.

"Terakhir, ini kamus bahasa Mandarin ke Bahasa Inggris. Jangan salahkan kami, ini hadiah dari Hyungsik. Kau bisa melemparkan nya kembali pada anak itu kalau kau tidak suka"

"Hmmppttt" Siwon dan Ryeowook semakin tidak bisa menahan tawa lagi mendengar Donghae yang bicara seperti itu sambil menyedorkan sebuah kamus mini dasar berbahasa mandarin ala turis yang disodorkan sebagai dari 'sesajen' bagi Ryeowook.

"Kalian berdua... jinjjaro... tidak bisa kah sekali saja berikan aku hadiah yang benar-benar berguna..." balas Ryeowook mendengus sekilas seakan tidak suka. Padahal.. Siwon dan Hae pun sudah tau kalau Ryeowook pasti tidaklah serius dengan ucapannya; mungkin pria ini hanya _speechless_ hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa lagi. Yah… mereka masih bisa maklum lah..

"Haish... seharusnya kami yang bicara begitu tau! Pakailah akal sehat mu Kim Ryeowook. Masih tidak ingat apa yang Direktur katakan beberapa bulan lalu? Pertemuan kalian kemarin itu adalah yang terakhir. Dan akan benar-benar menjadi terakhir kalau kau masih mengeraskan hatimu seperti ini.  
Kau tidak mau mati penasaran atau dihantui karma seumur hidup kan? Kalau kau merasa bersalah. Hampirilah dia dan minta maaf. Dia tidak akan menghampiri mu lagi loh... ingat tidak setelah kau membuatnya sedih kemarin? Bahkan Direktur saja sudah menyerah dengan keadaan kalian..."

Siwon semakin memanas-manasi Wook dengan membawa kata terakhir, dan mengingatkan temannya satu ini lagi atas insiden kemarin agar Ryeowook merasa semakin bersalah saja. Padahal mereka bertiga sudah tau jelas kalau cerita sebenarnya tidak lah seperti itu…

Ah... tapi ya sudahlah… Saat berhadapan dengan Kim Ryeowook, kadang kita harus menjadi sangat sangat licik agar bisa mengelabuinya sedikit, hahahah

"Iya Wook.. simpanlah baik-baik hadiah dari kami itu. Kau mau menjalaninya atau tidak itu terserah. Masih ada waktu 2 minggu untuk berfikir, oke?"

"Oh ya, tidak usah berterima kasih pada kami terlalu banyak ya. Kita tau kok kita memang jenius dan sangat berguna bagi hidupmu"  
Lagi celetukan Donghae dengan nada datar membuat suasana serius diantara mereka kembali mencari dengan sendirinya; Membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil dan hanya bisa mendengus sinis.

"Hahh.. benar-benar. Bisa-bisanya aku masih berteman dengan orang-orang seperti kalian sampai saat ini" Ujar Ryeowook yang diikuti tawa natural oleh Hae dan Siwon yang sudah berada di ujung pintu

"Ya... seharusnya kami yang bicara seperti itu! Hahahahaha"

"Sudah ah kami harus lanjut berkerja. Bye!"

 **Ceklek.** Setelah dua tamunya itu pergi, ruangan kerja Wook pun kembali jadi sunyi lagi.

Hah.. benar-benar... takdir kah ini semua harus kembali ke hadapannya lagi?  
Bagaiman bisa.. Donghae.. Siwon... bahkan Hyungsik mengetahui semuanya seperti ini? Ryeowook benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Hingga lima menit selanjutnya pun Ryeowook masih tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya duduk diam dan mengamati semua kertas-kertas dihadapannya tersebut. Zhuhai... Ryeowook tau kota itu... masih segar diingatannya saat seseorang menceritakan tentang kota itu... 

**~flashback**

"So you live in Zhuhai city?"

"Yes. I work... I work as acc... accountant in Zhuhai"

"Ohhhh" Sambil menyesap teh hijau panasnya Ryeowook menangguk mendengarkan

"Do you like it, living in there?"

"Eung" Kuixian menangguk langsung dalam sekejap

"The city... is very close to the sea" ujar nya

"Oh ya? Waaaw must be nice then"

"Yes. You can see the sea.. from window every.. every day"

"Really? Woww I really like sea! Bada... beaches and sea are my favorite. I like it very much" ujar Ryeowook dengan pelan sambil tersenyum lebar, memastikan kalau lawan bicaranya mengerti semua yang ia ucapkan

"Yes... the sea is really nice. In every season... it's very beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" Ryeowook lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar semua kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Kuixian itu

"Yes. Very very... beautiful. Very pretty. If... if you like sea. You must go to my place" tambah Kuixian lagi dengan semangat terus membuat Ryeowook tertawa dan tersenyum. Tidak bosan-bosan mendengarnya.

"Eh... I mean you should... go to Zhuhai!" menyadari kesalahannya, Kuixian buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya agar dia tidak salah paham.

"Yes. Visiting your place right?" tapi tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.. Ryeowook pun sudah mengerti sendiri, sebenarnya.

"Eung" Kuixian kembali mengangguk cepat dengan polosnya

"In here... the sea.. is very far. But from my place the sea... is very near... hehe"

"Okay then, maybe I'll visit your place next time when I have time" balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum hangat pada saat itu sebagai jawaban.

 **~flashback ends**

Janji yang tidak sengaja terucap saat itu.. memang sepertinya harus tidak sengaja terlaksana juga...

OoooO

Tidak membalas dengan iya ataupun tidak, Donghae, Siwon, Jongwoon san Hyungsik tidak ada yang tau apakah Ryeowook akan mempergunakan hadiah pemberian dari mereka atau tidak. Hari-hari selanjutnya Ryeowook hanya bersikap seperti biasa dan berakting seperti tidak ada apa-apa, hingga tibalah hari dimana tanggal yang tertera di tiket pesawat tersebut tiba juga

 **Awal bulan Juli - Seoul**

"Hae, Ryeowook mana? Kok ruangannya kosong?" Siwon langsung berputar arah berkunjung ke ruangan Donghae setelah menemukan ruangan sang bos masih kosong padahal hari sudah siang begini.

"Molla. Dia belum kelihatan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini" jawab Donghae dengan santai.

"Kenapa mencari Ryeowook?"

"Nih. Blueprint hasil revisi kemarin. Soft copy nya sudah ku email. Ini print-an-nya." Siwon menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kertas besar dan diterima langsung oleh Donghae.

"Oke, gomawo. Nanti kusampaikan."

"Ryeowook benar-benar absen? Ini sudah jam 12. Tumben..." tanya Siwon lagi sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir jam makan siang. Kalau begini artinya Wook benar-benar absen.  
Hmmmm tumben sekali dia bolos kerja... Hanya sekali dalam seabad Ryeowook bisa absen dari kantor seperti ini.

"Molla. Biar kucari dulu keberadaannya."

Donghae langsung meraih _handphone_ nya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat

 **Wook, kau tidak masuk kerja?** Ketiknya.

Tidak lebih dari 5 menit kemudian sudah ada balasan masuk dari orang yang bersangkutan.

 **Ne, aku absen hari ini**

"Ryeowook tidak kerja hari ini. Bolos dia." Ujar Donghae pada Siwon yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan handphone nya juga.  
 **  
Bolos tanpa keterangan oh? Kkk**

 **Ya kau lupa siapa pemilik perusahaannya disini. Kkk**

Donghae tersenyum tipis sendiri saat membaca balasan pesan dari sahabat karibnya ini.

" Eh, Hae… Hari ini kan tanggal 14 Juli babo-ya!" ujar Siwon saat ia tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Waeyo?"

"14 juli! Kan kita sendiri yang memilihkan tanggal itu untuk Ryeowook berangkat ke Macau selama seminggu!"

"Oh iya ya..." Doghae langsung menepuk jidatnya sendiri saat baru menyadari akan hal tersebut. "pantas dia tidak masuk kerja…"

Drrt drrrt…  
Sebuah pesan masuk lagi  
 **  
Aku sedang di bandara. Jagalah kantor dan jangan berbuat onar oke, hahah**

"Ryeowook sudah di bandara"

"tuh kan! Hahahaha yeoksi Ryeowookie.. benar-benar tidak mengecewakan.. hahaha" Siwon asik sendiri tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar kabar tersebut

 **Waaaw baik sekali orang yang memberikanmu kesempatan untuk berangkat ke Macau ne. ^^ Okelah hati-hati dijalan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kuixian mu yaa**

Donghae pun hanya cengengesan sendiri sambil menulis pesan tersebut lalu menyentuh tombol send

 **Pesawatku sudah lepas landas. Bye  
**  
Hahaha… seperti bisa ditebak, Ryeowook hanya membalasi dengan dingin; tapi Donghae tau benar kalau Wook pasti sedang tersenyum kecut saat membaca pesannya barusan.

"Dia sudah akan berangkat. Memang jam berapa sih pesawatnya aku lupa?" tanya Donghae lagi pada Siwon yang duduk berhadap-hadapannya dengannya

"Emm jam satu siang sepertinya"

"Ohhhhh"

Donghae dan Won hanya bisa bertukar tawa lagi setiap mengingat sang bos yang sangat lah unik tersebut. Ryeowook sajangnim, sajangnim yang tidak mau disebut sajangnim ini adalah pribadi yang sangat unik. Kadang dia bisa serius, kadang bisa bercanda, kadang sangat loyal, dan kadang bisa jadi pelit juga. Namun dibalik semua ketegasan dan kedinginan Ryeowook itu.. semua rekan terutama sahabatnya pun sebenarnya sudah tau dengan baik sisi hangat pria ini yang sebenarnya.

ooo

 **Tok tok tok  
**  
Lima belas menit kemudian, saat Hae dan Siwon sedang berdiskusi ringan tentang pekerjaan. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi percakapan mereka untuk membawakan sebuah kabar.

"Sunbaenim... Ada Direktur datang dan mencari kalian berdua..." ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada serius, sontak langsung membuat mata Siwon dan Hae kompak melebar berbarengan dalam sekejap.

"Hahh... Direktur? Ayahnya Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae memastikan dan langsung dibalaskan dengan anggukan kepala dari Kyungsoo. _Kenapa tiba-tiba beliau datang lagi?  
_  
"Hahh? Kim sajangnim maksudmu?"

"Iya... Direktur Kim, nyonya Kim, dan Kuixian ssi menunggu diluar Donghae hyung, Siwon hyung..." ujar Hyungsik dengan hati-hati dan membuat keduanya semakin kaget lagi  
 _  
Kuixian? Kuixiann? Bagaimana bisa Kuixian ada disini?!_

"Kuixian? Kau serius Kuixian ada disini?" Cecar Siwon juga langsung saat ikut mendengar berita tersebut.

"N.. ne... mereka datang bertiga. Direktur, istrinya dan tun.. eh maksudku mantan tunangan Ryeowook hyung. Sedang menunggu diluar. Mereka mencari keberadaan Ryeowook hyung. Aku bilang kalau Ryeowook sunbaenim belum masuk kantor hingga sekarang. Jadi Direktur ingin bertemu salah satu dari kalian berdua, kalau bisa"

Siwon dan Donghae semakin tercengo sejenak mendengarnya lalu langsung melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja

"Kyungsoo-ya, buatkan kopi untuk kami. Kopi hitam tanpa susu dan tanpa gula, dua gelas!" Ujar Siwon sambil merapikan dasinya langsung melangkah tegap siap-siap bertemu dengan bos besarnya

"Ne, sunbaenim..."

Ooo

"Hyung, kok Kuixian bisa ada disini sih?" tanya Hyungsik pada Donghae dan Siwon saat mereka bertemu ditengah koridor sambil ketiganya merapikan kemeja masing-masing untuk berhadapan dengan direktur.

"Mana aku tau. Tanya pada Direktur, jangan tanya padaku Park Hyungsik." Jawab Donghae dengan asal lalu berdehem dalam sejenak, barulah beberapa detik kemudian pria ini lanjut melangkah memasuki ruangan untuk menyapa para tamu yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya disana.

"Sajangnim, annyonghaseyo..." Siwon, Donghae, dan Hyungsik yang tiba bersamaan di ruang tamu tersebut langsung membungkuk dalam dihadapan bos tertinggi mereka.

"Ah ne.. annyong. Donghae, Siwon, Hyungsik-ah"

"Annyonghaseyo ahjumonim" ketiga arsitek ini pun lanjut membungkuk pada Nyonya Kim yang ada disana juga, berbalaskan dengan sapaan kembali yang cukup ramah dari pasangan yang mereka hormati tersebut.

"Duduklah. Duduklah. Kalian pasti kaget karna aku tiba-tiba berkunjung kesini lagi, iya kan? Ahahahahah" Semua orang disana hanya tersenyum sopan mendengar ucapan Direktur tersebut.

"Annyong, Kyuhyun ssi" Ahhh… tidak lupa, Siwon langsung tersenyum ramah juga pada satu lagi tamu mereka disana.

"Annyonghaseyo, Siwon ssi"

Donghae, Siwon, Hyungsik, bahkan Kyungsoo tadinya sempat terperangah sejenak saat melihat sosok itu lagi. Sosok yang masih sangat segar diingatan mereka; Seorang pria berkulit putih susu, tinggi, rambut dan bermata coklat, ditambah senyum manis yang terukir di bibirnya. Tapi, tidak lama-lama mereka bisa tercengang. Kuixian benar-benar sudah ada disini sekarang!

"Ne, annyonghaseyo..." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kepada semua yang ada disana lalu duduk kembali disamping Kim ahjumonim dan juga Direktur utama.

"Aku... kesini... untuk mencari Ryeowook. Apa kalian tau dimana keberadaan putraku saat ini?" Ujar Direktur dengan pelan dan tegas seperti biasa membuka pembicaraan.

"Errrr..." dari 4 orang yang ditanya, sayangnya belum ada satupun yang langsung berani menjawab.

"Baru saja kami kembali dari apartemennya, tapi Ryeowook tidak ada disana. Apa Wook masuk kantor hari ini?"

"Errr..."

"Ryeowook... sebenarnya.. sedang liburan ke luar negeri Sajangnim" Setelah menarik nafas panjang, akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri untuk mewakili menjawabi.

"Hah? Liburan?"

"Iya... sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya... kami memberikan Ryeowook hyung kado untuk pergi ke Macau Direktur, hehe" timpal Hyungsik dengan asal seperti biasa yang langsung disusul dengan tatapan sinis oleh kedua sunbaenim nya dan membuat Siwon akhirnya turun tangan untuk ikut menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya..

"Animnida.. Sebenarnya... Ryeowook datang ke Macau, bukan untuk alasan apa-apa, tapi untuk bertemu Kyuhyun ssi, sajangnim. Kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya..." ujar Siwon

"Hah? Mencari Kyuhyun?" Baik Direktur dan istrinya sama-sama kaget saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Mencari... aku?" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam pun jadi ikut bergumam kecil… Kyuhyun dengan polosnya masih berfikir kalau mungkin saja ia yang salah dengar.

"Iya.. tapi kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya kok Direktur, ahjumonim, Kyuhyun ssi... jadi sebenarnya, sejak kembalinya Kyuhyun ssi ke negaranya, Ryeowook salah paham, dan mengira kalau ia lah penyebab Kyuhyun ssi kembali kesana, sajangnim"

"Hahh? Ahahahhaahah" Bukannya kaget atau apa, tidak disangka-sangka, rekasi Direktur malah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar penjelasan dari para pegawainya ini barusan. Sangat berlawanan dengan ekspetasi Hae dan kawan-kawan, yang mengira kalau Direktur akan marah besar pada mereka.

"Ne. Ryeowook dan kami kira... Kyuhyun ssi tidak akan kembali lagi, jadi kami menyuruh Ryeowook untuk meminta maaf dengan menghampiri mu langsung, Kyuhyun ssi" Tambah Siwon sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun langsung dengan sopan.

 _Apa? Ryeowook ge mencariku? Ryeowook ge... mau minta maaf kepadaku?_

Mata bulat Kuixian semakin terbuka lebar setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon ssi barusan. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dibicarakan mereka semua ini? __

"Hahahaha... kalian ini ada-ada saja.. ckckck... dasar anak muda" Tuan Kim semakin cengengesan setelah mencerna dan mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Yeobo.. dengarkan dulu penjelasan mereka sampai selesai!" tegur Heechul pada suaminya.

"Iya… Tapi memangnya kalian tidak tau…. kalau Kyuhyun kembali ke China itu karna masalah Visa saja?" tanya Direktur balik kepada Hae dan tiga orang lainnya disana.

"Kami baru tau, setelah Sungmin hyung bercerita sajangnim"

"Ahhh…."

"Tapi Ryeowook tidak tau menau soal ini. Dan kami kira juga Kyuhyun ssi kembali ke China dan sudah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Ryeowook, jadi kita tidak mau Ryeowook menyesal karna tidak sempat meluruskan perselisihan diantara mereka berdua…" tambah Donghae

"Haish... apa yang kalian bicarakan sih. Mana pernah aku memutuskan pertunangan mereka. Aku yang menjodohkan mereka, jadi kalaupun putus, semuanya harus terjadi atas ijinku juga, kalian tau!" Ujar Kim sajangnim tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Kyuhyun harus ke China karna ada batasan dengan Visanya. Setelah 3 bulan baru dia bisa kembali kesini lagi, makanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun tiba. Aku kesini untuk memanggil Ryeowook dan memaksanya minta maaf. Dan yang penting juga… untuk memastikan kalau perjodohan ini Harus. Tetap berjalan"

"Ta... tapi ucapan Sajangnim waktu itu?" Tanya Siwon sedikit menginterupsi

"ucapan yang mana?" tanya Tuan Kim balik.

"Sajangnim sempat bilang… kalau saat itu adalah kesempatan terakhir Ryeowook bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun…"

"Ahhh saat aku memarahi Ryeowook?"

"I... iya"

"Ani.. saat itu aku sedang emosi saja, jadi aku sedikit melebih-lebihkan untuk memberikan Putraku pelajaran. Tapi memangnya aku pernah bilang pertunangan mereka harus batal? Tidak kan?!" jawab Direktur masih ngotot dengan mudahnya, membuat Hae, Siwon, dan Hyungsik hanya bisa menepuk jidat saat mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Haish... makanya kalau sedang emosi jangan mengomel begitu saja Yeobo.. lihat! jadi terjadi salah paham seperti ini kan." Nyonya Kim saja sampai kesal sendiri melihat sikap sang suami yang membawa petaka.

"Ani... gwenchanende... tidak apa-apa Heechul-ah... hahahah, aku tidak menyangka saja kalau bisa pas sekali waktunya seperti ini. Ckckck... Kyuhyun datang.. eh malah dia yang pergi" Direktur Kim saja sudah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri mengetahui keadaan mereka yang cukup _absurd_ seperti ini.

"Donghae, Siwon-ah, jadi Ryeowook sedang berada di China saat ini juga begitu, maksud kalian?" tanya Kim Heechul lagi mewakili suaminya karna masih merasa sedikit penasaran.

"I... iya ahjumonim. Baru saja hari ini pesawat nya berangkat ke Macau" jawab Donghae

"Hahahaahahahaaha" Direktur Kim bahkan masih bisa-bisanya tertawa sendirian sebagai _background_ percakapan mereka.

"Kalau Ryeowook ke Macau untuk mencari Kyuhyun… Apa Ryeowook tau kemana dia harus pergi?"

"Kami bertanya alamat rumah nya Kyuhyun ssi,, dari Sungmin Hyung, ahjumonim"

"Omo. Jadi itu alasan Sungmin bertanya tentang alamat Kyuhyun di Zhuhai beberapa minggu yang lalu?" Nyonya Kim sampai semakin bingung sendiri saat ia mendengar semuanya.

"Sungmin bertanya kepadamu?" Tanya Direktur balik pada istrinya.

"Iya... Dan aku beritahu alamat Kuixian padanya, yeobo. Aku tidak tau kalau Informasi itu akan sampai ke tangan Ryeowook"

"Coba cek dulu lah... apa alamat yang kalian berikan pada Ryeowook itu benar?"

Siwon langsung membuka _handphone_ nya mengikuti suruhan sang bos dan memperlihatkan alamat tersebut pada Kyuhyun langsung. Setelah melihat sekilas, Kyuhyun langsung menangguk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran alamat tersebut.

"Ne ahjussi, itu alamat rumahku di Zhuhai.." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Yah... gagal dong Ryeowook hyung bertemu Kyuhyun nya" ujar Hyungsik dengan polos lagi membuat semua orang disana sontak mendengus kecil dan tertawa garing saat mendengarnya. Kalimat yang sederhana memang, tapi itu juga lah kebenarnnya. Keadaan yang tidak terduga ini sangat-sangat lah lucu jadinya. Siapa yang bisa menebak kalau waktunya bisa pas seperti ini coba?!

"Tapi omong-omong.. Hokshi... apa ada orang.. yang sedang menempati rumah mu saat ini Kyuhyun ssi? Kemungkinan besar Ryeowook akan bertemu dengan orang itu, iya kan?" tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun setelah suasana diantara mereka sudah menjadi lebih serius sekarang.

"Ani... rumahku kosong Siwon ssi. Aku dan umma berangkat bersama ke Korea kali ini.."

Hyungsik reflek semakin terkikik sendirian saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan

"Wahh jinjja ini benar-benar diluar dugaan..." gumam Donghae dengan wajah yang sedikit memucat saat membayangkan apa yang bisa terjadi nantinya saat Wook kembali ke Seoul dan menemukan Kuixian sudah berada disini sejak ia berangkat. Bisa habis dalam sekejap riwayat mereka bertiga..

"Aku sudah tidak tau lagi harus bicara apa dengan Ryeowook nanti, Hae." Bisik Siwon dengan hati-hati sebelum percakapan mereka semua bubar.

"Sama, aku juga!" 

OooO

 _Sedangkan, dibelahan dunia lainnya…_

Ryeowook akhirnya mendarat di Macau sore harinya setelah menempuh perjalan selama 4 jam.  
Macau, sebuah negara kecil yang cukup terkenal dengan bidang turisme nya. Kota ini pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang asing lagi untuk ayahnya Ryeowook; Sangat berbeda bagi Ryeowook sendiri… karna ini lah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung kesini.

Kesempatan kali ini.. adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook menginjakkan kakinya di negara asing yang ia tidak kenal seorang diri. Bukan untuk urusan bisnis, bukan juga untuk _travelling_ atau bertemu dengan teman. Kali ini, misinya berbeda. Wook memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri seseorang... seseorang yang dihutangkan banyak banyak permintaan maaf darinya. 

Setelah menggali begitu banyak informasi tambahan lainnya melalui internet, di hari kedua Ryeowook berangkat menuju Zhuhai bermodalkan tiket bus dan sebuah alamat yang dipegangnya. Selama perjalanan melewati perbatasan antar 2 bagian negara tersebut, pikiran Ryeowook melayang membayangkan bermacam-macam skenario yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya.

2 jam.. 2 jam lagi mungkin ia akan bertemu dia. Tapi sampai saat ini pun Ryeowook belum tau harus bicara apa padanya.

 _Maaf_. Hanya kata maaf yang Ryeowook ingin ucapkan sebenarnya. Tapi.. seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan.. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau semakin dipikir, bayangannya saat bertemu dengan Kuixian… malah membuat Wook merasa semakin _nervous_ juga. Membuat pria ini hanya bisa terdiam sambil memutar otaknya.

 _Apa kabar_? Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang harus ia tanyakan selanjutnya, iya kan?

 _Apa kabarnya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Apakah dia masih ingat padaku? Apa dia masih marah padaku?  
_ Bohong kalau ia tidak penasaran akan jawaban Kuixian nantinya.

Skenario terburuk yang ada dipikiran Ryeowook, yang sudah ia persiapkan adalah Kuixian yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Atau mungkin, dia hanya menanggapinya dengan dingin. Tidak kecil kan kemungkinannya kalau Kuixian berubah membenci Ryeowook?

Ya, semua orang tau pun Ryeowook sudah berikap sangat sangat kejam pada Kuixian, makanya itu dia datang kesini untuk meminta maaf.

 _Sudah terlambat kah? Apa semua usahanya akan menjadi sia-sia?  
_  
Setiap memikirkannya, kadang hanya membuat Ryeowook ingin mundur lagi saja. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur… Wook sudah terlanjur membuat keputusan. Ia sudah terlanjur tiba di Macau… Dan semakin dekat untuk meraih nya. Tidak bisa lagi ia mundur sekarang.

Hahhh… Membuat suatu kesalahan memang sangatlah mudah. Memperbaiki nya lah yang ternyata sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Baru Ryeowook mengerti sekarang rasanya bagaimana. 

ooo

"Xie xie! "

 **Bruk**

Ryeowook menapakkan kakinya di depan sebuah kompleks gedung yang apartmen menjulang tinggi, yang dikatakan supir taksi barusan adalah lokasi dimana alamat yang dicarinya berada.

Setelah mencari kesana kemari selama 10 menit, akhirnya _tower_ yang dicari Ryeowook bisa ia temukan juga…

Wook menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 15 dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sendirian. Gedung apartemen tersebut terlihat sangat sepi.. hanya satu dua orang lokal ya Wook lihat atau berpapasan dengannya

Tiba di lantai 15, jari telunjuknya bergerak menekan tombol bel yang tersedia. Didepan pintu apartemen tersebut Wook dengan sabar menunggu seseorang untuk membukanya. Seseorang yang wajahnya dia sudah tidak lihat selama berbulan-bulan…. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya datang menyebrangi lautan, hanya untuk menemuinya saja.

OoooO 

_**Memories etched between the passing seasons**_

 _ **Among them, I remember the first day that I saw you**_

 _ **Your innocent laughter on a windy autumn day**_

 _ **Did you know that dazzling moment would become an eternity~**_

ooo

 **flashback~**

 _31 Desember 2016.  
_  
Kuixian duduk menyila sendirian dipinggir jendela kamarnya malam itu sambil mengenakan _sweatshirt_ tipis dan celana tidur. Waktu memang baru menunjukkan pukul 10, tapi Kuixian sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur sekarang; sekalipun hari ini adalah hari yang cukup spesial, bagi hampir semua orang di seluruh belahan dunia.

Ya, di malam tahun baru ini Kuixian merayakannya tanpa sesuatu yang spesial. Dari tahun ke tahun ia hampir selalu merayakan malam pergantian tahun seperti ini. Tertidur lelap di kamar tidurnya sendiri selayaknya hari libur normal lainnya.

Tahun ini adalah tahun yang cukup baik untuknya, pikir Kuixian saat berfikir sendirian dan merenung sendiri kebelakang. Ia mendapatkan promosi di pekerjaannya... makanya Kuixian bisa dapat cuti panjang dan berkunjug ke Korea Selatan untuk yang pertama kalinya... baru saja beberapa bulan kemarin, belum terlalu lama.

Hah... pria berpipi chubby ini hanya bisa tersenyum setiap mengingat liburannya ke Korea yang satu itu. Ahjussi nim... sangat baik pada nya dan juga umma nya. Setelah 3 hari menginap di hotel, Kuixian diperbolehkan menginap di rumah pribadi ahjussi; yang membuatnya bertemu lagi dengan Ryeowook ssi, hehehe...

Iya. Kuixian masih ingat dengan jelas nama orang itu. Kim Ryeowook ssi. Atau.. Ryeowook ge: seorang pria yang mengantarnya keliling Seoul pada hari keduanya tiba di Korea. Bahkan sebelum Ia sempat bertemu ahjussi pada bulan itu.

Tadinya... Kuixian tidak tau Ryeowook ssi itu siapa..Ia hanya tau namanya.. wajahnya.. dan hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti takdir akan mempertemukan mereka lagi; karna… satu hari itu tentu saja sangat lah tidak cukup bagi Kuixian untuk mengenal Ryeowook ge lebih dekat, dan untuk memecahkan semua rasa ingin tau nya tentang orang itu. Apalagi.. dikarenakan keterbatasan bahasa diantara mereka… membuat Kuixian semakin tidak bisa bertanya banyak pada sosok yang dikagumi nya tersebut.

Beruntung, beberapa hari kemudian, saat tiba di rumah-nya JongWook ahjussi, Kuixian akhirnya menemukan lagi orang itu dan bisa tau siapa Ryeowook g ini sebenarnya.

Ryeowook ge.. ternyata adalah putra bungsunya JongWook ahjussi! Kuixian langsung terpesona saat melihat foto keluarga besar mereka yang terpasang di ruang tengah rumah itu. Ryeowook ge sangat mirip dengan yang ada difoto. Mata hitamnya. Rahang tegasnya. Rambut hitam pendeknya. Wawww... semuanya membuat Kuixian terpesona hingga membuatnya tercengang selama beberapa menit saat pertama ia melihat potret tersebut.

Melihat Kuixian yang terus memandangi foto keluarganya terus saat itu membuat JongWook ahjussi bingung sendiri hingga bertanya kepada orangnya langsung.

"Kenapa kamu memandangi Ryeowook terus seperti itu, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kamu pernah bertemu dengan putra ahjussi sebelumnya?"

Kuixian langsung menangguk senang sebagai jawaban dan membalas dengan cepat saat dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan mudah seperti itu.

"Iya ahjussi! Ryeowook ge, menemaniku keliling Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Ryeowook ge sangat ramah dan baik kepadaku!" Cerita nya dengan semangat, tanpa ragu memuji Ryeowook ge nya seorang secara blak-blakan.

"Oh ya? Baguslah kalau kamu senang Kyuhyun-ah... hahahahah" Direktur Kim tersenyum senang saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun dengan putra bungsunya ternyata bisa mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik tanpa sepengetahuannya sama sekali.

Bahkan.. Tidak hanya itu sebenarnya.. Belum beliau tau saja, kalau pertemuan itu bukan saja memperkenalkan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun, tapi juga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Ryeowook.

ooo

Sebelum mematikan lampu tidurnya, Kuixian mengeluarkan sebuah foto Polaroid yang ia simpan baik-baik di laci meja nakas nya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, lalu memandanginya selama beberapa menit sembari terkekeh sendirian disana.

Foto itu adalah fotonya dengan Ryeowook ge. Saat itu, Kuixian berniat mengambil foto wajahnya sendiri dengan latar belakang daun yang berguguran di taman, tapi tidak sengaja Ryeowook ge tidak sengaja ikut masuk kedalamnya. Karna kejadian itulah, foto tersebut menjadi sangat spesial. Kuixian masih ingat saat mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat hasil fotonya yang masih sangat _fresh_ pada sore itu.

Niat mengambil foto yang normal, malah menjadi sesuatu yang komikal. Tawa natural keduanya terekam dengan indah didalam foto tersebut. Dari situlah juga, sampai mereka berpisah jalan malam itu, Kuixian jadi berani mengajak Ryeowook ge untuk mengambil beberapa foto berdua lagi; tidak hanya fotonya sendirian saja, karna… mereka sudah menjadi lebih dekat, dan lebih nyaman dengan sosok satu sama lain saat itu.

Yap, semuanya berawal dikarenakan selembar lembar foto _polaroid_ yang sangatlah sederhana itu.

Belasan foto _selfie_ Kuixian dengan Ryeowook ge hari itu.. satu pun tidak ada Kuixian hapus hingga sekarang. Dari yang berbayang, yang gelap, ataupun yang tidak siap, semuanya ia masih simpan. Menjadi kenangan manis.. yang akan Kuixian selalu ingat, sekalipun tahun pun sudah siap untuk berganti baru; Tapi Kuixian masih jatuh hati pada satu sosok itu. Ryeowook ge dan senyumnya... senyum yang mampu menenangkan hati Kuixian setiap ia hendak terlelap setiap malam.

Kuixian menyalakan handphone-nya lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar terlelap dan melihat angka yang tertera disana. 22:25. Saat ia membuka mata esok pagi, sudah akan menjadi tahun 2017. _Hah.. cepatnya…._ Pikir nya sendirian dalam hati.

Biasanya, Kuixian tidak pernah membuat resolusi tertentu setiap tahun baru. Banyak temannya yang membuat resolusi seperti untuk hidup sehat, lebih banyak olahraga, menikah, dapat pacar atau lain-lain nya. Sangat berbeda dengan prinsip nya yang tidak pernah ingin berharap terlalu banyak.

Tahun ini… sama seperti kemarin, Kuixian masih tidak ingin berharap apa-apa… Kalaupun ia bisa meminta sesuatu, hanya satu hal yang terbesit dipikirannya, satu hal yang Kuixian minta kalau ia bisa _make a wish_ untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Hanya satu, kalau bisa... Ia ingin bertemu dia lagi... Kuixian ingin bisa bertemu Ryeowook ge lagi.. walaupun tahun sudah berganti.

 _Mungkinkah itu bisa terjadi? Hehe_

Pikir Kuixian sambil menggulung tubuhnya di balik selimut dan tersenyum manis sambil memejamkan mata.  
 _  
Saranghae, Ryeowook ge…  
_

ooo

"Ahjussi… apa Ryeowook ge tidak tinggal disini seperti Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada DongWook ahjussi saat Kyu kembali berkunjung kerumah mereka awal bulan Januari itu.

"Hoh? Ne.. Ryeowook memang tinggal di apartmennya sendiri sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun. Waeyo? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Jawab dan tanya kembali sang ahjussi pada Kuixian.

"Hehe... aniyeyo..." Kyuhyun hanya menyengir dan tidak lanjut menjawabi lagi.

Tanpa Direktur ketahui, sebanrnya sudah sangat jelas alasan kenapa Kyu bertanya seperti itu. Karna... saat ia sedang berada di Korea seperti sekarang. Keinginan Kuixian hanya satu sebenarnya.. ia ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi. (Masih Ryeowook lagi)

Kuixian berada di Seoul kali ini karna DongWook ahjussi sedang berusaha untuk mengurus surat-surat pemindahan kewarga negaraannya Kyuhyun untuk menjadi orang Korea…  
Sekarang setiap Kuixian ke Seoul, ia sudah tidak perlu menginap di hotel lagi, karna pintu rumah keluarga Kim selalu terbuka baginya disana. 

ooo

"Bagaimana yeobo? Apa ada jalan yang lebih mudah setelah berdiskusi dengan staf di pihak dalam sana?" Tanya Heechul kepada suaminya saat mereka sedang makan malam bersama hari itu

"Hah... belum. Mereka tidak bisa terlalu banyak membantu juga. Masa katanya proses aplikasi bisa memakan waktu dua sampai tiga tahun.. ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.. ck..." keluh Direktur Kim menceritakan hasil diskusinya dengan seorang teman lama yang ia pikir bisa membantunya mengurus pergantian kewarganegaraan Kuixian agar lebih mudah, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Apa sudah tidak ada cara lainnya?"

"Tidak ada... temanku itu bilang... kalau perpindahan biasa memang sulit. Lain dengan yang menikah, atau yang lahir di Korea, atau yang salah satu orang tuanya memiliki paspor Korea…"

"Ahhh... begitu..."

"Tapi Heechul-ah, setelah kita ngobrol tadi sore. Temanku itu juga menyarankan.. agar kita mencoba lagi setelah Kyuhyun menikah saja."

"Heum? Menikah?"

"Iya, kalau Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan orang Korea, baru prosesnya jadi bisa lebih mudah; katanya..."

"Hemm… iya ya... masuk akal sih yeobo. Kalau sudah menikahkan, Kyuhyun bisa lebih mudah untuk ganti nama, karna mengikuti marga suaminya." Ujar Heechul.

Tuan Kim terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan istrinya sebentar. Hah... kalau Kyuhyun harus menikah... dengan siapa baiknya dia menikah dalam waktu dekat ya…

ooo

 ****  
"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kamu selalu mencari Ryeowook setiap kali tiba di rumah ini? Apa ada yang kamu perlukan dari Ryeowook sebenarnya?" Tanya Direktur Kim pada Kuixian di satu kesempatan.

"Ani... aniyo ahjussi... aku penasaran saja... kenapa Ryeowook ge... jarang datang kerumah ini... hehe" jawab Kuixian sambil tersenyum polos sedikitmalu-malu, sontak membuat sang Direktur bingung sendiri saat melihatnya

 _hem… Sepertinya ada sesuatu diantara kedua orang ini._

"Kenapa kamu selalu menyebut nama Ryeowook? Apa dia seseorang yang spesial untukmu Kyuhyun-ah? Ceritakanlah pada ahjussi." Desak Tuan Kim lagi.

"Hehe... tidak ahjussi... hanya saja... Ryeowook ge... orangnya sangat baik. Ge sangat ramah pada orang asing sepertiku padahal kita belum kenal waktu itu, Ge juga sangat sabar padaku... jadi… aku tidak aneh atau kaget saat tau kalau Ryeowook ssih adalah putranya ahjussi-nim... karna... Sama seperti ahjussi dan ahjumonim, Ryeowook ge pun adalah orang yang sangat baik juga…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan tulus; membuat Direktur Kim hanya bisa tersenyum lebar saat mendengarnya. Baru pertama kali dalam 30 tahun ia membesarkan Ryeowook Tuan Kim bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu menyukai Ryeowook seperti ini.

Dari pancaran bola matanya Tuan Kim bisa membaca isi hati Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Dari semua nada bicaranya... semua panggilannya dan pertanyaannya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang relative singkat, Tuan Kim langsung tau perasaan yang Kyuhyun simpan untuk putranya. Dari cerita Kyuhyun pun sepertinya Ryeowook bersikap sangat baik dan _gentle_ kepadanya.

 _Hmmm… Kebetulan sekali calon anak angkat nya ini sangat menyukai putra bungsku, oh? Kalau begitu... kenapa aku tidak penuhi keinginan Kyuhyun saja sekalian... Agar bisa menyenangkan semuanya?_ pikir Direktur Kim dalam hati

 _ **~flashback ends**_

OoooO

 _Drrt Drrt_

 **Dude, bagaimana perjalananmu?**

Sebuah pesan masuk saat di _handphone_ Ryeowook saat pria ini sedang duduk sendirian menikmati ice coffenya disebuh kafe di pesisir pantai di Zhuhai. Pesan dari Donghae..

Terhitung hari ini, sudah 4 hari Ryeowook berada di Cina; Dan sudah setiap harinya ia terus bulak-balik mengunjungi kota Zhuhai.. hanya untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang.

 **Baik-baik saja** balas Ryeowook singkat, padat, dan jelas.

 **Sudah bertemu dengan Kuixian? Bagaimana reaksinya?  
** balas Donghae lagi.

 **Aku belum menemukannya. Rumah nya selalu kosong sampai sekarang**

 **Seriuss? Terus bagaimana dong?**

 **Molla. Aku akan mencoba terus sampai beberapa hari kedepan.**

Nan jauh disana, tanpa Ryeowook ketahui Hyungsik, Siwon, dan Doghae hanya bisa tertawa berbarengan saat membaca pesan dari Ryeowook barusan. Sangat menyenangkan setiap mereka bisa menggoda Ryeowook memang; Tapi… sayangnya semua kesenangan tersebut hanya bisa berlangsung sampai tiga hari lagi..

Hanya 3 hari tersisa... Saat Ryeowook tiba di Seoul nanti, bisa jadi akan tamatlah riwayat ketiganya dalam sekejap ditangan Ryeowook. 

OoooO

 **3 Hari Kemudian**

Pesawat Korean Air dari Macau mendarat dengan mulus di Incheon sekitar pukul 4 sore hari itu. Matahari musim panas masih bersinar dengan seterang-terangnya. Ryeowook mengaktifkan kembali nomor Koreanya dan berjalan sendirian menyusuri bandara tersebut berpindah dari pesawat, melewati imigrasi, lalu terakhir mengambil bagasi nya yang hanya terdiri dari sebuah koper hitam berukuran sedang.

Wajah Ryeowook tidak terlihat terlalu bersahabat hari itu; Tubuhnya terasa cukup lelah selama beberapa hari terakhir ini bulak-balik antara dua negara melewati perbatasan tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Hanya dalam satu minggu, sekarang Ryeowook sudah tau dan kenal betul dengan dua kota yang paling banyak dikunjunginya itu: Macau dan Zhuhai. Berkeliling kota dan mengunjungi atraksi menarik sendirian, adalah liburan yang tidak buruk sebenarnya. Sayang saja Wook belum bisa memenuhi tujuan awalnya untuk datang jauh-jauh kesana; makanya mungkin karna itulah hati nya masih terasa berat saat ini sekalipun ia sudah kembali tiba di Korea lagi.

Sambil menarik koper dengan sebelah tangannya pria bersurai hitam ini berjalan santai ditengah kerumunan orang yang semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas nya masing-masing. Ada yang seromobongan, ada yang _businessman_ , ada yang turis dari Cina, ada yang berkulit putih atau datang dari negara Eropa, dan lain-lainnya. Ryeowook hanya sibuk bersenandung sesekali sendirian mengikuti lagu yang terdengar ditelinganya dan melenggang santai melewati Arrival Hall dimana banyak orang berdiri berhadapan dengan arah berjalannya; karna mereka semua pun sedang menunggu orang yang mereka cari masing-masing untuk keluar dari bagian dalam bandara tersebut. Bermacam-macam jenis orang Ryeowook lihat sekilas; Ada yang membawa papan nama, ada yang membawa bunga, dan banyak juga remaja yang membawa kamera. Ahh.. Mungkin ada artis yang akan datang. Pikir Wook dalam hati sendirian.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan dari ujung ke ujung hall tersebut sendirian hendak menuju tempat taxi rank berada. Sembari melangkah, diamatinya sekilas wajah-wajah yang berdiri dibelakang rel pembatas itu. Wajah-wajah yang mengantisipasi. Menunggu sosok familiarnya untuk hadir.

Diantara semua wajah itu... langkah Ryeowook terhenti sejenak saat melihat seseorang yang menyelip diantara kerumanan disana. Wajah itu... adalah wajah yang dikenalnya. Satu orang itu menghentikan langkah Ryeowook dalam seketika.  
 _  
Dia..._ pikir Ryeowook sendiri dalam hati seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan melambai kearahnya, entah pada siapa. Ryeowook refleks berbalik badan tapi tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang sedang melambai juga dibelakangnya.  
 _  
Dia... dia melambai pada siapa?  
_  
Langkah Ryeowook tiba-tiba jadi terasa berat pada saat itu juga. _Headset_ di telinganya otomatis terlepas. Wook tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil berjalan mendekat menghampiri sosok itu.

 _Dia... dia Kuixian. Dan dia tersenyum padaku…._ Batin Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kuixian berdiri sendirian disana mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru laut. Rambut kecoklatannya tidak berubah. Pipi chubby nya tidak berubah. Mata bening nya tidak berubah. _Tidak ada sedikitpun yang berubah dari dia._

"Neo... kau... kau Kuixian kan?" Tanya Ryeowook seperti orang bodoh saat jarak diantara mereka sudah tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Mata kecil Ryeowook semakin meruncing saat melihat senyum itu. Ani, bukan tersenyum lagi malah, dia tertawa. Kuixian tertawa kecil saat mendengar Ryeowook bertanya padanya seperti barusan

"Hahah.. ne... kuixian iyeyo... Ryeowook ge..." jawab Kuixian sambil tersenyum lebar, lebar sekali hingga mampu menular pada lawan bicaranya saat ini. Ya, Ryeowook ikut tersenyum tipis juga saat melihat senyum itu. Tawanya…. Dan pipi nya yang bersembul merah… Membuat Ryeowook tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Neo.. kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Ryeowook untuk memastikan lagi.

 _Apa dia menjemput seseorang? Mungkinkah ini semua hanya kebetulan?_

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu ge..." jawab Kyuhyun langsung sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Membuat lutut Ryeowook semakin terasa lemas dalam seketika.

"Selamat datang kembali di Seoul... sudah satu minggu aku menunggumu, tau.. Ryeowook ssi". ujar nya lagi dengan penuh percaya diri membuat Ryeowook yang ternganga sendirian disana.

Lima detik kemudian barulah Ryeowook sontak tertawa lepas saat ia baru mengerti apa arti dibalik ucapan Kuixian barusan. Lalu karna itulah,kembali gantian, kali ini Kyuhyun yang dibuat terperangah saat melihat senyum natural dari Ryeowook ge seperti barusan. Tawa yang tidak dibuat-buat.. Senyum tulus yang sudah dinanti-natikan Kuixian sejak lama.

Aniyo... kali ini Kuixian tidak sedang bermimpi... berapa kalipun ia mengedipkan matanya Ryeowook ge masih tertawa dan tersenyum lebar sambil menatap matanya dalam.  
Ge tidak menghindari tatapannya lagi... Ryeowook ge bahkan sudah bisa tertawa pada candaannya lagi... Bahkan, interaksi natural diantara mereka tidak berhenti disitu saja kali ini; bahkan ada yang lebih baik lagi….

Saat Kuixian masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Ryeowook ge bahkan bergerak menyentuh pundaknya saat ini. Saat ini juga.

"Maafkan aku Kuixian-ah. Mianhae untuk semuanya. Aku pergi untuk menjemputmu kembali…Tapi tidak aku sangka, kamu lah yang menungguku disini. Gomawo.." ujar Ryeowook sambil menggulum senyum andalannya lalu sukses membuat lutut Kuixian lemas seketika.

Ahh... ottoke... Baru sekarang Kuixian bisa percaya kalau _happy ending_ itu ada. Dari sekian lama, baru sekarang Kuixian bisa merasakan getaran itu lagi; getaran seperti kemarin.. seperti saat jantungnya yang tidak bisa berdegup dengan normal setiap kali Ryeowook ge menatapnya sambil tersenyum seperti ini.

Hahh.. siapa yang menyangka kalau sore ini akan jadi hari yang sangat menyenangkan bagi keduanya. Baik Kuixian, ataupun Ryeowook juga.

 **TBC!**


End file.
